


If the Shoe fits

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Canon Universe, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ignores KH3, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically it's Sora's ass that get's targeted the most, my otp's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Literally a bunch of smut oneshot prompts of my favorite pairings. Little to no plot and takes place in the Canon Kingdom Hearts Universe.Contains: Yaoi, Yuri and Heterom̶o̶s̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶S̶o̶r̶a̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶a̶r̶g̶e̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶





	1. Axel X Sora

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost entirely all smut. 
> 
> I'm not limited to Yaoi, there is Yuri and Hetero along with some genderbending. But there will not be any Twincest, which seems to be a popular thing in the fandom. For me I’ve never been a huge fan of Roxas and Sora being twins and getting into an incestuous relationship. (Mostly because of how it’s overdone) In addition to that I need to mention, this will be all KH CANON universe. There's plenty of High school and modern AU’s that I don't see the need to write it here. I don’t hate AU, but I feel there isn’t enough of the canon universe. Though depending on the pairing the canon might be stretched.
> 
> Also, NO Disney or Final Fantasy characters will be included in the smut, (with the exception of Cloud and Tifa because I like the CloTi pairing), that and I've never played a single FF game.
> 
> And Disney characters in my opinion are UNTOUCHABLE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes help is given from the most unexpected of places. Sora can't say he never saw this coming, because he did and did nothing to fix it. He knew what he was getting himself into, he just didn't expect to become so dependent on it. Nor how much he had to hide it from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains; Anal sex, blow job, secret sex, a quickie

* * *

To think, he was doing  _this_  with the enemy.

Sora gritted his teeth together, feeling his pants get pulled off. And it wasn't the only thing pulled off, since his boxers went for the ride as well. 

“Eager now are you?” Axel smirked looking down at the teen’s moderate-sized cock.

“It’s not like you’re making it any easier!” Sora hissed, his eyes diverting in different directions in case anyone came. More specifically his friends; Donald was like a tracker, the second he wakes and find Sora missing he’s gonna be sending a squad to find him. Leaving this whole situation to go to waste, and that wasn't something either party wanted. 

“That’s because I just know how to please a body. Got it memorized.”

And yet here he was, unsure why he was in the middle of the crevice where he fought all those Heartless just for the sake of taking care of his  **damn**  problem. He blamed the hormones for this. Apparently his year nap did more than grow him a couple of inches in height. For the first few nights he normally separated himself from the others during nighttime and jerk off to oblivion. That was, until Axel came into the picture, at first he thought the big pyro was only harassing him, it wasn't until he found him during one of his personal sessions that spun a whole new world for the Keyblade wielder. 

And to think, he was fucking the enemy. Or as Axel likes to put it, former enemy. He wasn't sure, his brain was too dead to care to think, it took more effort necessary to think rationally right now. And it has NOTHING to do with the fact that he's currently getting a hand job.  

His hands found way to the red spikes, gripping them lightly. Which only tightened and tugged harder the second a hot cavern suddenly wrapped around his dick, easily emitting a sharp groan from the brunet.

Apparently the pyro was as good as giving oral as he was much of a smooth speaker (how ironic). Sora tightened his jaw when the heated tongue flatted down at the bottom side of the length. Emitting a small whine when the teeth gently scraped at the top. Sora brought a gloved hand to his mouth, trying to cover his sounds when the former quickened his movements. Granted it wasn’t even that hard since Sora wasn’t… well he hated to admit it, still small due to his already short size. But Axel didn’t even seem to care much about that when he gave a powerful suck.

It was enough to make the boy almost ejaculate. But that heated mouth pulled away, just in time when the Keyblade user nearly burst a nut.

“I think I should be able to gain some satisfaction from this too. Don’t you think?”

It made the boy’s stomach tighten. Even more so when he heard a zipper drop showing a much larger member falling down to a 90 degree angle.

“Oh Destiny Yes…!” Sora gasped.

“Turn over, butt in the air.”

The brunet did so without complaint, all he wanted right now was to be filled. The taller and lanky body closed around his back, his black gloved hands covering Sora's smaller ones against the stone wall. Sora breathed sharply the second something rubbed against his exposed rear. Feeling the larger dick slide up and down his cleft was enough to make him quiver, It was already lubricated, _*so the cheeky bastard already knew this was going to happen.*_ Sora thought to himself, but didn't think much further just as the familiar tip was guided to the entrance.

And in a single push it was in that ring of muscle. Pushing all the way in, going as far as it can go.

"Ah! Shit!" Sora cried out at the intrusion, already feeling his anal muscles spasming from Axel's dick. There was an underlying burn that made him twitch up, a hand made way to his waist keeping him still as he adjusted. Fuck. It's really been a while hasn't it?

He could feel the pyro rolling his pelvis, sort of moving around to get a better angle, but not thrusting. Sora felt a warmth in his stomach knowing Axel made sure that the pleasure was on both ends rather than just one. The pain subsided slightly, it still hurt but it didn't flare anymore. Sora rolled his own hips against Axel, causing him to groan which made this all that more gratifying. The younger pressed further against Axel, allowing the red-head somehow dig deeper.

“Don’t be soft.” Sora grunted wrapping an arm around the other’s neck. Which made him yelp in surprise, green met blue, and saw the fire burning in those blue eyes. A primal need arose from within, causing the Nobody to growl, his fingers tighten around the waist keeping him still when he pulled out and thrust back in.

“Oh Yes!” Sora yelled out, bringing his head back, his eyes shrouded in pure lust and hunger. He spread his thighs further, apart giving some space for the pryo to jackhammer in.

Animalistic sounds smeared off the crevice, giving the two the heat that they searched for. The cold night was nothing to them when Axel dug in deeper, pushing and pulling his hips to reach that deep spot. It proved to be a lot easier than before one hit to his prostate had Sora involuntarily clenched around the taller's dick. Axel gasped resting his head between the smaller's arching shoulder blades, sweat covering their bodies only to be absorbed in their clothing they stubbornly forgot to take off. 

Their actions were rough and quick, just enough to give themselves that heavily needed release.

The first to cum was Axel, allowing to quiver and stop inside of the brunet just when he blew his load.

Sora cried out when his own stream burst out, a sharp jolt running up his spine that nearly knocked him over. And he probably would have had Axel not had that grip on his hip.

The afterglow was sometimes the best part, the time they used to fuck was fun, but it was after that usually mattered. Axel pulled out, hearing Sora gasp at the loss, he moved his head up, pressing a gentle kiss on the tanned neck. Sora squirmed, turning around, their eyes met again, a lingering want resting in them. 

Axel reached down, pulling the boy's pants up. 

"Thanks." Sora muttered, there was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Axel furrow his brows a bit. Smaller hands wrapped around his left hand, but no matter how much the former member wanted, they knew they couldn't.  

They may have stayed that for a while, but time was quickly ticking.

They both agreed to these terms. 

It was a quick fuck, not a romantic night out.

Yet Axel couldn't help himself, he saw Sora finally adjusting his belt.It was short, but well need when Axel leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips. Sora moaned in content and pushed to deepen it, tongues met ready to make each other cave, but the pryo pulled back before it came to be.

“You know we can’t.” He said softly.

Sora lowered his head. “I know… I just wish… we had more time.”

A gloved hand touched his warm forehead, making Sora blink and look up into those glowing green eyes. “And we will. Just make sure to avoid the Origination and don’t destroy all the Heartless if possible. They want to create another kingdom hearts.”

Sora nodded. “And hopefully, when this is all over… you think we can be together?”

For a moment Axel got to see his old friend in those eyes. So much he would love to see Roxas again. But… Sora was Roxas, and even though it sort of hurt—heh, funny. He doesn't have a heart, so why does he think like that? He knows that his friend is still in there, even though he was technically fucking his other half.

Oh, he could only imagine how many bruises Roxas would give him for that.

It made him chuckle a little. “We’ll have to see.”

Sora pouted, but froze the second Donald’s voice rung out.

“Sora! Where are you!?”

A dark portal shot out behind the nobody. “Until next time cutie.”

A red blush formed around Sora’s cheeks. “I told you not to call me that!”

But that didn’t remove the smirk from the older's face. “Whatever you say cutie.”

And there he disappeared before his two friends found them. Sora sighed and turned to see them, already the excuse forming in his mind. Now he just has to deal the mage’s scolding and calm down Goofy with his lie. He hated lying to them, but he knew they could never learn the truth.

At least… not now at least.


	2. Naminé X Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To others this is a mistake, it is wrong. But Namine does not see it as such, maybe she's isn't in her right state of mind. Maybe she's too deep into that lust that she can't see what's right and wrong. But... Kairi doesn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Vaginal fingering, comfort sex, trying to be quiet, post-kh2, ignores KH3

* * *

On many so levels, she knew this was wrong.

Although she may not exactly have a heart, heck, she shouldn't be allowed to even exist. What she was doing, to her other half, she knew this is nothing but taboo. But temptation was and always will be a cold mistress. One that will always haunt her for the rest of her existence. From the moment she she came to be, she's always known something was different about her. Despite meeting others like herself, she knew she wasn't like them.

Marluxia and DiZ made sure to remind her of that constantly.

For the longest amount of time she couldn't say she knew why, but the second she found out who her Somebody was, everything came clear. She knew why she was different, and why she was like this. She came in the fruition because of two people, not just one. Yet, only one was able to make her feel whole. Only one was able to make her feel anything at all.

This is wrong and she knows it. But there she was, her other half laid beneath her. She is beautiful, it was like looking at a mirror, identical in every aspect except for their complexion. It is wrong, but she didn’t care, Kairi was more beautiful than she could ever hope to be.

“N-Nami…” Kairi panted, feeling the sensations in between her legs sharpen, causing her spasm a bit to Namine's ministrations. The two girls currently both laid naked in the queen sized bed of Kairi's room. It was the dark of night, their only light source was the luminescent clock manually set ready to wake the owner in the morning. Yet that small detail held no significance for either being, as their rising hormones spoke instead. Nami's hand continued to smooth over the princess of heart's maidenhood working a flaring sensation within her belly.

The paler of the two smile softly, her head moving down to kiss a small trail down Kairi's neck, she lightly bit the juncture of the neck. Kairi lightly moaned her body felt as if it were on fire, which only increased when Namine kissed down lower, her lips now pecking those adequate size breasts. They were soft, like little warm rags, but firm as if metal were wrapped in those rags. Namine's tongue darted on the small perk nipple, making Kairi shudder with a tiny gasp. A sense of satisfaction ran in the blonde's stomach, glad that she was able to bring Kairi in this state. Her pale fingers rubbed over the slick opening a couple of times, sliding on the sensitive pink skin that began to lubricate inside out. The princess of light covered her mouth, emitting tiny sounds that squeaked in her throat.

Another flare of excitement jumped in Namine's stomach, _this_ is what she wanted. This level of intimacy, this level of trust, this... passion. It's more than she could ever hope to dream. Vibrant red hair splayed on the pillow, matching with the pink flush that dusted the other girl’s cheeks. Kairi looked like an beacon of light. _Her_ beacon of light.

To be able to see her other half shiver made her own clit moisten with excitement.

She moved her two fingers away from the outside and into the wet folds, going deeper within the princess. The way she curled them made it difficult for Kairi to shut down her moans. Any louder she will wake her adoptive parents who were sleeping soundly right next door. Completely obvious of what their supposedly "innocent" daughter is currently doing.

Destiny forbid they ever found out.

Kairi rose her pelvis upwards, wanting more of the feeling her orgasm too close now. Namine smiled pushing the digits further in, lingeringly them and making sure to rub the roof of the pussy's cavern.

"Aah..." Kairi sounded softly through her fingers, rolling her shapely hips against those digging fingers. Her mind could barely process her surroundings anymore, and it didn't help when Nami's thumb found way to the nub sending jolts of electricity to her already dying brain. The tip of the fifth appendage pushed against the ball, encouraging more of those sparks to jolt down her spine. A single firm press against clitoris and long scratch against her pulsing walls made her loose it. The girl's hands squeezed harder against her mouth covering her struggling moans when she spurted out clear cum onto pale hand. Some of it even stained Nami's wrist and the sheets of her bed.

This left her boneless.

The nobody smiled gently, slipped the fingers out of the exhausted girl. Also making sure to sensually rub against the now sensitive clit up. Without a word Kairi weakly grabbed Namine's hand and brought the appendage close to her lips, a tongue darted to taste her very fluids. Namine blinked in surprise but didn't stay still for too long because she joined in to clean her fingers. Two identical tongues licked Nami’s hand clean. A silent mutual agreement; their mirror eyes never leaving each other.

The sticky mess came off quick, the bitter taint but it did more to excite the duo girls. Their lips sucked on the pale skin, Kairi lightly bit the palm teasingly, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief. The hand may be clean, but left forgotten when Kairi pressed her lips against the Nobody's. Easily bruising the similar lips and regaining control from the other.

Their breathing hitched and allowed the girls that moment of comfort. Allow the nobody to finally see... Kairi didn’t care if she wasn’t supposed to exist. Kairi needed her, she is real to her. She belonged only to her just Kairi belonged to Namine.

Kairi wanted to show that to her.

The red-head took over, her hand brushing that messy blonde hair behind an ear. When lack of oxygen forced them to separate they reconnected by pressing their foreheads together, their eyes looking at each other again. “I don’t care what DiZ told you. You’re beautiful and talented. The kindest person I've ever met. And... I want you to stay with me _forever_.”

Tears bloomed in Namine's eyes, to finally be wanted... it just... was too much, Kairi smiled her hand brushing through her blonde hair. "You mean the world to me."

Through tears Namine wrapped her hands around the somebody, bringing them closer. "Thank you."

Kairi smiled and pressed another quick passionate kiss to the nobody. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kairi.”

They fell on the bed, allowing themselves to comfort each other’s bare forms in their arms.

Namine closed her eyes, finally at peace. “I’m so glad I got to meet you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one focused more on the emotion rather than the sex itself


	3. Aqua X Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being together doesn't always mean that it's the easy. Especially since close contact with each other is completely forbidden due to being students. But that doesn't stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: Vaginal sex, a bit of Femdom, trying to stay quiet, secret sex, and bareback

* * *

Moments like this were rare.

If they weren’t studying they were training. Or simply had to get away from each other because their masters or the workers of the land would find them together. Contact with each other was forbidden as given as road of a master. So when ever they managed to get together without begin caught or busy they took advantage of it.

Their clothes littered the floor of Aqua’s room. Heated kisses and rough groping was heavily welcomed. He wasn't allowed to touch her without consent and he had to give up all dominance to her; (in other words, he has to kiss her feet when in her room). Aqua felt Terra squirm, her grip on his member tightened it gave her more control and he's started to get impatient.

“Slow down Terra, this is always your problem. You get impatient and head in without thinking things through.” She said her slender but athletic form pressed up against him.

“Well it’s not like I can hold out longer. You’re a girl you don’t have anything stiff as a rock between your legs.”

 _“Yet.”_ She smirked easily making him shut up.

Got him right there.

The first hints of moisture coated her, sending a sliver of excitement within her stomach. Her natural lubricant is more than enough to get straight to the point, so when she saw him relax she gave up her hold on him and pushed him to the bed. It creaked with the sudden weight, but that didn't stop either Keyblade user. 

Aqua sat on his strong thighs, she rubbed his cock a couple of times in front of her clit. Making sure to squeeze her fingers precisely, emitting the deepest of moans from the male. She pushed her pelvis forward, her hands and the soften labias brushing against both sides of his length made release another groan.

The bluette grinned in victory when she pushed forward, her shapely hips spreading just enough when she rose enough to touch the tip of his member against her hole. She saw him, their blue eyes clicking together when she sat down. A soft hiss escaping her mouth when the thickness engorged inside of her.

“Oh… I _missed_ this.” She breathed allowing her rotate her hips.

Terra’s hand brushed against her warm cheek, his fingers trapping her ear making her stare once more at him. “I know.”

She smiled and angled her knees, her pale hands pressed against his firm chest using them as leverage to pull up until the head was inside of her before sitting back down. Terra groaned beneath her, his hands moving to grab her hips. She allowed that momentary slice of power to him, giving him a bit of control to change the angle of her self-penetration.

Aqua sighed in content, pushing up and down multiple times. Having him inside of her is just so amazing.

If **only** they had more time.

She leaned in, nearly pressing her perky breasts against his chest when suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

Both of them stopped, their eyes widened and their voices lost in their throats.

“Aqua?” IT WAS VEN!?

Aqua stared at Terra with fear.

 _“Do something.”_ He whispered anxiously.

“Yes?” She called out, making sure to control the anxiety in her tone.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He asked innocently, clearly unaware of what laid beyond her door. "Mind if I come in?”

“Uh, can’t exactly do that.” She said a little too quickly.

“Why not?” He asked, again with innocence.

Terra got impatient _again_ , his hands went up to her waist. She looked down a bit too late when suddenly they flipped, her face met a pillow when she gathered herself, hands trailed down her back.

 _“Talk to him.”_ Terra husked making a shiver run in her muscles. Her bottom was raised in the air making her stand her on knees. And to make things worst (or good depending on a person’s perspective) the friction from earlier restarted. She gasped silently, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

“Aqua?” Ven’s voice sounded once more.

“W-what is it?” She managed out, her eyes rolling backwards, Terra somehow reached deeper.

“It's the book that Master Eraqus gave us to read. There’s something weird about this one chapter.” He said.

He started to move faster.

“W-hich chapter?” It was getting harder to control her voice.

“Thirteen.”

Aqua groaned in her throat, figures the book had to be pulled up. Whoever wrote that book had to be the most idiotic person in this world considering just how complicated they decided to make chapter 13 of the book. Even she had a hard time trying decipher that section. If she ever met the author, they are going to get electrocuted.

Before the bluette could respond, hands reached under her to grip her breast, his rough fingers tweaking her perk nipple. This almost made the woman squeak; she gritted her teeth and glared over her shoulder at him. But he just smirked and pinched her nipple harder making her moan out rather loudly.

“Aqua?” Ven's voice sounded concerned.

“I’m… A-afraid I can’t help you right now.” She said trying to compose herself, but the pleasure between her legs made it impossible. (He at least let her breast go now).

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked, now clearly worried. “You sound… kinda sick?”

“I… It’s complicated.” She managed back, her back arching, her mouth opened as she held back another moan that nearly slipped.

“Do you want me to get the healer?”

Terra gripped her hips once more, her spine arching inwards when he pressed his firm chest against her back. This allowed him to thrust in faster making the spell caster gasp and hiccup, she gripped the white sheets under her hands. Her breathing wasn’t helping considering how hard she was trying to take in her oxygen.

“Aqua please. Are you okay?” The younger of the three asked, his hand moving to the knob.

Did she lock her door? Oh Destiny! She’s sure she **didn’t!**

“NO!” She screamed.

Ventus was taken back, “Aqua, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Sorry, I..I-I’m dressing right now!” She shouted without thinking.

“O-oh!” Embarrassment was clear in his voice. “Oh, I’m—I wait for you. I’ll Wait for you then!”

Rapid footsteps were heard, Aqua gasped out, her glare returning at the smirking male above her. “Why you little—”

But Terra silenced her by biting her shoulder. She yelped pulling her head back at his strong shoulder, the cock inside of her throbbed, jackhammering in her pulsing walls to the fullest.

Oh how the tables have turned.

But the pleasure was too much, she couldn’t find herself to care or fight back, allowing Terra to take control of everything. It wasn’t long before she orgasmed. He pushed in as far as he could go when his electrocuted him. Pulling out Aqua made the girl breath in satisfaction, he came on her firm bottom and back. Feeling that semen slide down her skin left her weak.

He kissed her neck, the bluette responded by turning her head to him so that their lips connected.

Terra grinned when they separated, right before he got off her. “You handled that well.”

That earn him a hard slap to the ass that made him squeak in an undignified manner.

“Yeah, sure!”

But the taller didn't loose that smirk. “Come on, you know you liked it.”

“Not when it involves Ven!” Aqua flushed sitting up. “I want him to keep his innocence until he’s 20, thank you very much.”

“You do realize that he’s gonna know about that before he turns 20 right?” Terra reasoned as he got off the bed.

“Well, I at least don’t want to the reason why he looses his innocence! I mean how do you think he‘s gonna react that his two best friends are having sex with each other?” Aqua retorted crossing her arms over her bare chest.

“Uh... you might want to lower your voice, he’s outside.” Terra whispered pointing at the said direction.

Her face turned darkened when she saw the shadow under her door. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Ven got the Birds and the Bee’s talk. Childhood. Ruined.


	4. Roxas X Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how he wanted to see Sora again. He might have accepted being the other half, and maybe he hated him at one point, but he never wanted to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply: public humiliation (exhibition), dubcon, possibly noncon, self-hate and light bondage. 
> 
> Reader discretion advised

* * *

He has never been so humiliated in his life.

A white blindfold covered his eyes as well as a rope wrapped around his wrists behind his back. Easily taking away his sight and mobility. He still had his legs, but that only served to push himself up as his head resting on his nobody’s shoulder when the dick slipped inside of him again.

“Oh Destiny…!” He breathed sharply, feeling his own dick twitch.

Roxas looked up his eyes glistening in worry when he saw Sora impale himself on his lap. His red face was clear indication to his embarrassment, and under that blindfold Roxas knew Sora was close to crying.

“Well look at him go.” The blonde heard one of the organization members speaking behind him. “Taking it like the little slut he is.”

Sora’s insides churned more than any battle could causing him to whimper. Which only served to fuel the anger inside of Roxas, he may not have a heart but he sure was feeling the intent of murdering the remaining organization members for this.

Tears burned in Sora’s covered eyes, but they both knew that the Keyblade user refused to let them fall. He didn’t plan to give the rest of the members the satisfaction that this indeed was slowly breaking him on the inside.This was nothing that Roxas wanted when he decided to meet Sora. And due to his carelessness the poor boy was captured. And now being used as a show for the rest of the members.

“Mmmm. Almost tempted to take a turn.” Another one said, making Sora stop completely, he shivered violently. A tiny cry breathing from his quivering lips.

That did it. Roxas rose higher, using his cloak to cover as much as he could to Sora’s naked form. Not the others had much to see inside the cell. But the idea of Sora still getting fucked was playing deep in their sick minds. He sat straighter, using his torso to hide Sora’s exposed body and wrapped his clothed arms around his somebody. The only thing visible to their “audience” was Sora’s head and slender legs hooked over Roxas’ hips.

Sora choked, more specifically when he angled himself differently. Roxas thanked whatever force was out there that Sora was not a virgin, otherwise this would have made this a thousand times worst.

“Sora.” He whispered as soothingly as he could to his somebody.

The brunet lowered his head a little, despite hidden behind the cloth Roxas knew he was staring in his general direction.

“Just… just pretend it’s you and whoever else you first had sex with.” Roxas offered, hoping that maybe it would make this whole ordeal end faster. "And that you two are by yourselves, no one else is watching you."

Maybe if Sora came quickly, then maybe it would give the organization the satisfaction they want. (And hopefully give them enough time to escape).

Sora swallowed heavily, his brows arching behind the white fabric. Those facial emotions spoke more volumes than words ever could. “I’ll… try…” He rasped.

A gloved hand reached up to touch his face, making the brunet jump in surprise.

“Take as long as you need.” He smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about me, you focus on yourself.”

It was enough to make the shorter nod once and make that little mental illusion work for him. Roxas felt him still for a few seconds, before Sora moved. He pushed himself a little faster, a bit more forceful as well.

For that moment Roxas thanked the blindfold, this allowed Sora to keep his eyes close and imagine of something more pleasant than… this.

It seemed that he must have thought of his first time, because the boy began to move again. Roxas held onto him in a comforting manner.

And as much as he wanted to burn himself from existence for doing this to Sora, he was also glad that he was the one participating. Because there is no way Xigbar, Saïx or… Xenmas would have ever given Sora this much time or reassurance.

They would simply take and go. Easily breaking Sora without a moment’s hesitation.

No. Right now, he was the only one who can do this. He would have Sora’s friends brutally murder him later.

His hands drifted down, gently holding the toned hips in his hands. He used that momentary bit of selfishness to help guide Sora down. As much as he didn’t want to touch Sora more than necessary, he need to make his illusion feel real, Sora didn‘t need a statue.

That emitted a small moan from the boy. It was so low that no one but Roxas heard. It made the blonde smile a little. He saw Sora move his lips. It took a split moment to realize his somebody was telling him something.

“What?” He asked lowly.

“Touch me.” Sora whispered leaning closer.

Roxas did so without hesitation. Moving his hands to caress the tanned body. He lifted his gloved hands to touch Sora's stomach, drifting over his torso, brushing the sensitive nipples that made the skin under his fingertips twitch. He trailed down the center, smoothing over the lean muscle and down south. His left lightly wrapped around the bobbing shaft, easily making Sora groan a little too loudly.

The organization heard that making a couple laugh, and comment like the nasty perverts they are.

“Ignore them.” Roxas reassured, now moving his hand up and down the cock.

It worked because Sora’s face darkened and hunched forward, easily feeling the euphoria rather than the embarrassment. It may have stayed like that for a while, because all Roxas did was trying to inflict as much pleasure as he could to his somebody.

The boy complied, sounding his results, when Sora moved faster, Roxas knew it should feel wrong. It really should, but it felt so right making him want to finish this.

Roxas shut his eyes, starting to feel the tightness now clamp around his shaft. He complied, unable to help to move and meet Sora’s thrusts along.

Sora arched his spine inwards, clearly feeling that and… was _accepting_ it?

The nobody was tempted to take off that blindfold and see those matching eyes. He wanted to see them roll to the back of the brunet’s head. See the loving or lustful emotion in them when he was so close to orgasm.

But he didn’t. His stomach tightened and he was close. Too close.

The somebody cried out, the white seed spurting out and staining Roxas’ coat and hand. It was more than enough for his own to shoot, he pulled out rapidly, staying away from Sora‘s stretched hole and came. The thick liquid landing over the tanned thighs and floor.

Just when it became a figurative catalyst that exploded just like the literal one in the castle.

The sound of alarms and the members shouting obscenities and questions echoed in the cell.

Roxas smiled, they _finally_ made it.

It was there Roxas formed the portal behind Sora. Before the Keyblade user can even wonder what happened. The blonde scooped Sora in his arms, close to his chest and jumped right in.

He heard the members shout at him, but Roxas was already out danger. And more importantly, Sora was away and… safe.

“W-what is happening.” Sora panicked his hands shaking against the rope binds.

Roxas put the brunet down, making sure to hold him in case he fell over. The first thing that came off was the bindings, Roxas pulled them off before ripping the blindfold. Guilt flooded the nobody when he saw the redness in Sora's eyes.

He quickly took off the black coat and placed it over the boy’s bare shoulders. “It was… to stall time… just until Axel and the others came in.”

He looked away, unable to stare at his somebody who now clutched the cloak like a lifeline. He cast another portal, “this should take you back to Hallow Bastion.” He turned his back to Sora.

“I’m sorry… for all of this.” He said brokenly. “I never wanted to hurt you…”

If Sora wanted to kill him right then and now, he would accept it without complaint.

And he wanted him to do it, waited for it, but—Instead he felt shaking arms encircle around him. Surprising the nobody when he turned around, he saw Sora clinging onto him. “I—I don’t think I can go on my own. Please…”

The brunet looked up, shocking the blonde when he saw those beautiful blue orbs flooding with tears. “Come with me…”

His immediate response was to say no. After all how could the boy easily accept his rapist to go with him... But to see his somebody, who he remembered being such a strong and pure individual break down… begging him to go with him. If he had a heart it would be breaking right now.

He couldn’t do that to him…

He gingerly wrapped his own arms around him. “Of course… if you want.”

Sora clinged onto him as Roxas carefully held him, just long enough to get them both across the portal. Maybe… perhaps he should stay with him, just until the boy recovered.

Then he can return later and kill Xemnas a hundred times over for making his other suffer through that hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally considering that Roxas and Sora is my OTP for the series I wanted to go on a more darker route this time. Happier content might be added later or not, depending on how the writing goes.


	5. Saïx X Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days that work in your favor and then there are days that makes you want to burn everything to the ground. In Saïx's case, it's usually both. 
> 
> Thank Destiny he's not the one who manipulates fire. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: Anal sex, anal fingering, possessive behavior, stress relief

* * *

Today was not a good day.

Today he was forced to go through a pile of paperwork that prevented him from leaving his room. And to make matters worst the last mission had been a complete utter failure that nearly made him want to burn everything to the ground. Yet in everyone's benefit, he wasn't the one who was able to control fire. Instead he was gifted berserkers. Actually now that he thought about it, his berserkers would deliver the same results. Maybe he would have, had he not been occupied with this paperwork.

So against his inner desire to make someone else's life miserable, he kept his level headed rationality like any reasonable adult and let this play out. Heh, maybe this was enough to—

"Yo, Saïx!"

Kingdom Hearts really is trying to make his life a living hell, isn't it?

Bright red hair and glowing green eyes appeared in front of his desk. “You still not done with your paper work?”

Why must fate hate him?

“Yo, you okay?” His former friend asked again approaching his desk.

Why can’t Kingdom Hearts strike him down where he stands?

“As you can tell, no I haven’t finished yet. Now leave me be so I may get this work done. Axel.” Saïx said lowly.

The red head at least had the decency to back off. “Alright, I can tell. Sorry.”

The bluette sighed. “You needed something.”

It wasn’t a question and the two of them knew it.

“Well… sort of, but you’re obviously busy.” Axel shrugged moving along.

“Tell your other friends to help you.” Saïx said bitterly.

It make the lanky man stop. “Uh, this isn’t something they can help me with.”

The Luna Diviner rose a single brow at the other.

Axel knew he was staring holes through his back. “Look, it’s nothing big, I’m leaving now.”

But Saïx didn’t let this go. Instead Axel soon found himself face-to-face to the blue-haired male. “Obviously this is something you need help with.”

A faint heat brushed over the fire user’s face. “And like _I said_. It’s nothing big.”

A smirk casted over Saïx's lips. “You really speak the truth. Axel.”

Green eyes glared at his orange ones. “I have you know it’s not sm-”

A hand trailed down his cheek, surprising the fire user greatly. Saïx was never really one to use little touches of comfort like this.

“Perhaps this could benefit both of us.” He said pushing Axel to the bed near them. The eighth member gasped, suddenly feeling and seeing the seventh one climb on top of him.

And he welcomed it.

“Guess you needed a break from that work didn’t you?”

The blue-haired man didn’t say anything as he moved between his legs.

Chapped lips easily pressed onto the red-head’s skin. Adding a feather light touch, it made Axel breath heavily, his hands reaching to bring the bluette closer. Saïx nested closer between the lanky legs, now moving his mouth to kiss on exposed collarbone. Axel pushed his head back; Saïx hastily pulled his gloves off, making it easier to unbuckle the pants and pull down to see the prominent bulge under. Their cloaks were off in seconds leaving them bare to the air. Axel moaned moving across to raise his long legs around his former friend.

Fingers were firmly pushing and pulling out of him, causing the red head to breath puffs of breath. His face reddening with each finger entering. He twitched when the tips brushed his prostate. Saïx secretly smiled making sure to brush the two digits against that gland. Axel’s hand wrapped around his bare bicep, gripping and indenting nail marks on it.

There it is.

Lube was hard to come across by, but it seemed Axel somehow gotten access to it. He prefers not to ask how or where, but rather instead made sure to lather his own member. With a single line up he timely pushed inside.

To see the chakrum user’s face right now was such a reward that he hasn’t seen **in years**.

“S-Shit!” The eighth member cursed, his fingers digging deeper in the skin. The Luna Diviner knew Axel liked it hard and fast, but he pushed in slowly, waiting for him to adjust. It’s been too long to know whether he was ready or not.

“Come on… _give!_ ” Axel gasped out, hunching forward to grasp at Saïx’s back. The bluette let out a silent gasp of his own, surprised at the fire-user’s unexpected action.

Green met orange, and it more than enough for the larger male to take that request.

The dick inside of him pulsed within his walls, thrusting in and out making the chakrum owner gasp. Saix leaned forward, sweat coating their bodies from this much needed intimate contact.

But to see Axel… no… _Lea_. Like this again sent a spark within his chest. Funny… since they don’t own hearts anymore.

“Fuck.” Axel breathed, nails raking down Saïx's back. The bluette didn’t so much react from the lines now marking him. But instead he moved in sealing their lips when their orgasms were so close. Axel growled upon separating; wrapping his arms possessively around the bluette’s neck making sure to bring him closer. “Mine…”

Saïx grunted moving his hips faster, all in attempt to reach that high that all too familiar to him. A tightness flared in his stomach, bringing him all that much closer before he came inside of his old friend with a please shout.

Axel moaned softly, feeling the salty liquid spurt inside of him. His head pushed against the pillow his spiky hair now matted with sweat falling like fiery rivers. Seeing the eighth member yet to release, Saix grabbed the decent size and pumped it. Axel breathed, his hands reaching to hold the other’s firm ass as he did this.

The bluette closed his eyes and tugged firmer. And soon Axel cried out, as his own seed spilled out, coating his pelvis and lower stomach.

“It has been too long.” Saïx said softly, pulling out of the red head and laid next to him on the bed. Thin arms wrapped around him, “I know you’re busy and all. But it would be nice to have moments like this again.”

The berserker turned away from him for a moment. He really wished it could be the same, but deep down, they both know it won’t.

“We’ll see.” He said grabbing Axel’s hand in his own. Making sure to wrap their fingers together.

Today turned out a bit better after all. But…

He really wished it could be like this… like it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a handful of Saïx/Axel stories, and so far I haven't came across one where it's either not dark (noncon/dubcon) or violent sex. 
> 
> I can imagine these two being a bit aggressive simply because that's their characters, but not to the point where is basically sadism. So I decided to take a go at it, my version of these two is that they like it rough, not painful.


	6. Xion X Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobodies... never had the ability to feel. She was aware of that, and she knows Roxas is too. But that doesn't mean she want to just accept it, maybe she can try something new. 
> 
> Hopefully Roxas can too, he's her best friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: outdoor/semi-public sex, partial nudity, blowjobs

* * *

Despite what his body wanted, his brain made sure to rationalize.

So as such he gently as he could, he pushed the blackette away. Breaking their kiss with a tiny snap, Xion looked at him in surprise. “Roxas?”

“Look… I don’t think we should…” He trailed off, the last thing he wanted was to offend her.

The girl sighed. “I see… I guess it shouldn’t matter. After all, I never had a face to begin with.”

Matching blue eyes immediately widened. “N-No! No! It’s not that Xion! You’re beautiful. Really beautiful, it’s not that you didn’t have a face before. But-what I meant to say is—we shouldn’t do this because… we might be caught.”

The girl looked at him confused. “And?”

To hear her dismiss his warning made him blink in surprise.

“I mean Axel is off to his long mission and no one else knows about this hangout except for the three of us.” She reasoned. “I don’t see how come we can’t try this out.”

A faint blush spread on his cheeks; she obviously planned this out. “A-Are you sure?”

“More than anything.” She smiled moving close to him again, her hand reached out to touch his chest. Even with the thick leather of his coat he could feel her fingers gliding over his skin.

To see her move so sensually made his stomach jump. The everlasting sunset brightened her features, making her eyes stand out like two glowing lights. Her skin was tinted a hint of that orange that looked so smooth and flawless.  It made him wonder if the rest of her would adapt that light orange hue. Or better yet, what did she really look like under her cloak.

He got his answer when they started to remove their garments. His own had had been used as a bit of cushion when she lowered him to the stone floor. He looked at her with surprise when she situated herself between his legs. She wasted no time to unzip the black leather, revealing a petite body underneath. The way how the thick fabric slipped off her shoulders down her sides. It hung on her hips, draping those shapely thighs.

Her youthful face lowered closer, unbuckling his dark pants to reveal the growing erection. His face brightens red as those lips wrapped around the head.

She was truly beautiful, and her sucking him had **nothing** to with it. The way how she moved her fingers, wrapping around him was delicate and precise. He closed his eyes feeling those lips wrap around him, feeling her skillful tongue circle around his dick. He sighed his hand going to brush her dark strands out of her face. She hummed, pulling her mouth away from his soaking member. Sitting up she moved on top of him, her nearly naked form draping on his lap.

Her cheeks blistered red, her lips darkening with blood flow when she took his spit-covered member and positioned it right below her clit. And in a single swoop engulfed him inside of her.

A small cry escaped her, her hands going to cover her mouth as tears prickled her eyes. Roxas didn’t move, a fear bubbling inside of him that he might hurt her. But instead he reached up, his hand touching her warm face, she gasped, a single tear rolling down when he brushed it away from her heated cheek.

“Are… you _okay?”_

She nodded once. Her eyes tightly shut while staying in place, seconds felt like minutes but once the pain subsided she deemed it safer to move. She demonstrated this by experimentally rolling her hips.

That earned a sharp gasp from the blonde under her. It made her smile a little, her hands positioned on either side of his head as she hunched forward. This made her lift her hips, the dark leather that hid their fucking from any potential onlookers slipped a little lower, but that was the least of her problems.

Xion gasped, when she felt a twitch inside her, distracting her long enough when Roxas moved to grab her shaded hips. Helping her when she sat back down.

Instinct took over, when he snapped his hips up to meet her’s. Flesh slapped against each other leaving but unbridled pleasure and secondary pain. Oddly enough both welcomed it and allowed it to linger in undertones.

Roxas took control of the situation from there on out. Moving to please the girl he cared deeply for. He darted his legs up, groaning and gritting his teeth, even more so when he saw how deep he was moving inside of her. The warm air gotten hotter around them keeping them going.

Kisses were used to muffle the cries and loud moans that would occasionally spit out when they collided faster. Roxas shut his eyes, scrunching his brown eyebrows into a knot when he felt himself overwhelmed by his orgasm.

Xion whimpered and felt the string of cum slush inside her. She breathed heavily just when her orgasm followed after, covering her labias and Roxas’ dick with clear fluids.

The two are unsure how much time has passed. They remained in place, bathing and relaxing in the aftermath. But it must come to an end, and Xion made the initiative. Raising up to slip off the boy’s lap and the length in her.

Feeling the bobbing dick out left her satisfied with Roxas little lightheaded. The girl moved closer, pressing her naked form next to him. Roxas breathed softly, opening and arm to bring her close. They helped each other up, Xion smiled when they stood, helping each other with their cloaks that laid scattered on the ground. A couple of groups and kisses were welcomed, but brief.

Once decent Xion wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

He returned that gesture. “I’m glad, that I got to share something like this with you.”

Blue eyes glanced at his own. “You think… we can do that again? Sometime?”

He smiled with a nod. “If you want.”

With those words Xion has never felt more happier in her life. She was blessed by _Destiny_ that she got to meet Roxas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the ending of 358/2 happened. 
> 
> I still ship this though


	7. Sora (Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs time to themselves. And sometimes, Sora wishes for that, but other times he feels it woulnd't hurt to have some company. 
> 
> If only he can speak up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Masturbation (male), anal fingering, fantasy, mental threesome, trying to be quiet

* * *

Having the room to himself was literally fate handing him a miracle at the moment.

He knew he didn’t actually have that much privacy, since the walls were pretty thin. But with a room that had a lock was more than enough for now. Sora blamed the hormones for this stupid thing; he's just glad his shorts were baggy enough to hide this little problem from time to time. But now they're getting in the way, he stripped himself out of his clothing, leaving the little crown necklace. (He's never bothered with it since it doesn’t exactly get in the way.

Tossing the dark fabric to the side, making a mental note to dress later. The bed itself wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on. But it sure worked for this. Leon and the others were literally in the room under his. Busily eating, talking and enjoying that moment of peace at the table.

His erection had set a few minutes ago. Before it stiffened, he was about to eat Aerith’s and Cid’s cooking, earing a light scolding from the female brunet. Something about having to wait for everyone else. So begrudgingly he had to wait, one by one everyone settled in. Cloud and Tifa stated they were going to be late so everyone mutually agreed to start dinning. Sora only got a couple of mouthfuls in when Cloud and Tifa finally arrived. Little did Sora know that was where his little problem would come in.

First he noticed Cloud, which wasn’t too much of a big deal. Sora will admit, that the older blonde was incredibly  attractive, he still admits this even the Buster Blade user was trying to kill him during their spars. (Actually even during training a well muscled and sweaty Cloud is _really_ appealing, especially when he decides to take off his shirt to cool down).

So his little stir of emotions may have added to that since he “may or may not” have some sort of physical attraction to the blonde. But then came Tifa.

The black haired girl was definitely _**really easy**_ on the eyes. She might be a tough nut to crack, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find her easily as sexy as he found Cloud. And her chosen attire did not make things easier for him. For she decided to wear a pair of dark skin-tight jeans and a white tank top that not only showed midriff, but a fancy amount of her cleavage line. Now, not that Sora (and Cloud) didn’t mind. But it did nothing to serve in softening his little issue. And thus resulted him in excusing himself early, ignoring some his friends concern he just went over and took the single room.

The room was cool, but he didn’t care when his hands when down his waist and onto his pelvis.

One hand grabbed his cock gripping it pretty tightly while jerking at a rapid pace. His thoughts trailed the other worked two fingers within him. He gasped his mind working to think back what he remembered seeing and exaggerating that. Sora quickly imagined himself being touched by Tifa. Her slender hand stroking his dick, her wine colored eyes smiling at him as her bust jiggled with each movement she made.

His tanned hand gripped the base of his length and he jerked, his palm holding his foreskin as it slid and folded with each jerk. His fingers felt the creases and veins that popped out. While he preferred using lube for slicking his dick for better friction, dry rubbing was equally as pleasurable. Though it meant he had to be careful to not tug his excess skin too sharply.

His other hand griped his balls, imagining Tifa gripping them. He rolled them in his palm, all while his hand moved up and down, up and down. He breathed, his breath coming out in hot puffs when his fingers massaged his sack, rolling it for excess feeling. The tips of his fingers pressing under it, emitting a tiny lance of pain that he welcomed quickly.

He liked it hard and fast, neither going soft or slowing the pace. His thumb rubbed over the tip, sliding the appendage over the slit making him breath sharply.

But it wasn’t enough.

His other hand let go of his balls and moved up to his face. He took two fingers and put them into his mouth, making sure to coat them evenly then positioning them at his anus. Hazy eyes looked down, he didn’t get to see it actually pierce in, but seeing the single digit disappear was just as satisfying. He barely felt it, he pushed it inside, there he let go of his dick in favor to finger fucking himself. The Keyblade user adjusted his position, sitting up to reach easier, his fingers working him crazy. And his mind went wild again.

His fantasy made his stomach flare and his mind go crazy. Working his hand quicker, he shut his eyes, his burning face glowing brighter as he pushed his fingers to the brim. He gasped, gritting his teeth together when he thought of Cloud, the tall muscular but lean blonde now pushing behind him.

He imagining Cloud thrusting his fingers, prepping him for that large cock. He changed his position again, he slip those fingers out of him to angle his arm under his back and then penetrate with his third finger. This brought a whole new throttle of pleasure

Tifa didn't leave his mind yet, he worked those digits farther inside of him, scraping his walls just when he brought his hand around his cock.

He pumped accordingly, the motions were uneven. He didn’t care, all he could feel was a course of electricity inside of him, indicating he was almost done. His hand pulled on him, behind closed eyelids he saw Tifa, using that strength of hers to pace her motions. Using the right amount of force needed to bring him to his end.

He fell back on the bed with a moan, trapping his arm under him as his mouth somehow gritted the crown necklace in between his teeth. Using it to keep all remaining sounds at bay.

He squeaked however when there was a knock on the door. He jumped looking a the door, subconsciously glancing at the knob, happy to see that he still had it locked.

“Sora, are you alright?” It was Tifa. His face darkened, but his hands didn't stop.

“Y-yeah… just not really hungry.” (At least not in the way she expects him to be).

“Are you sick?” Fate really hates him because it was Cloud who asked that.

 _*Yes!*_ His mind screamed at him. “No.” His mouth answered for him. “J-ust not really feeling it.” How he was able to answer that without chocking is beyond him.

He heard them shuffle behind the door. They seemed to be whispering to each other that the boy couldn’t hear.

“Alright, well call one of us if you need it.” Tifa said before their matching footsteps left the door alone.

 _*Wish I could.*_ Sora thought, his hands still jerking back and forth. For now he was just needing this.

His mind didn’t come as smooth, but he did imagine the two of them toying and using him. Their now naked forms pressing against him and giving him every ounce of pleasure he wanted. Those fingers drilled in him, making him arch up, pressing his pelvis into the air as his hand circled around his dick finally bringing that familiar convulsion. He cried out softly, just as the sperm landed on his stomach. He kept driving those fingers within him, just a few more moments before exhaustion took over.

He must have passed out because he soon woke, his hands thankfully no longer touching him. But dried, crusty cum all over his stomach.

He grumbled, dried cum is the worst thing to have on his skin. It makes it feel dry and crusty, it was like having egg yolk on him. Sora got up, hoping to find a washcloth or towel, something to clean himself off. Finding nothing in the room, he walked over to pick up is clothes and dress himself. Just decently to go to the wash room and clean his own mess.

Upon stepping on the final steps on the bottom level, he got to see Tifa and Cloud sitting on the couch, reading some kind of book.

Strange, he never imagined them being the type of people to read. They were skilled fighters after all. Then again he wouldn't be surprised if Tifa can use a pen as a dagger.

They noticed him, their faces soften. “You okay?”

Sora nodded at Cloud’s concern. “Yeah, guess I just needed some rest.”

Both smile softly at him.

“That’s good.” Tifa said. “Resting is a good idea, especially since you’re still young.”

Sora pouted at that. “I’m not a kid.”

“Yeah you are.” Leon said dismissively, passing by with a cup of tea in his hand.

Making the two older laugh and continue to make the boy pout even further. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but smile at their actions. Considering the shit and battles they’ve all dealt with, it was nice to have a moment of peace.

Maybe one day he’ll be able to handle his own troubles better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered writing a threesome between them. But in the end, I just figured it was better to write it like this instead.


	8. Axel X Sora X Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping others is something Sora has always been good at. He just didn't expect how to help them exactly. 
> 
> And strangely enough, he 'sorta' doesn't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Threesome (m/m/m), anal fingering, blowjobs, bottom Sora, spit-roasting
> 
> (This is losely based off the second half of "Colorful Skies" Doujinshi, by Samwise)

* * *

He wasn’t sure how he got himself trapped in this situation.

And at the same time he wasn’t sure how to handle it either. Something about disappearing soon and how he wanted try something called “sweet death.”

Oh if he hadn’t been so adamant to help, or so **damn ignorant** about it, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

He shut eyes tightly, his head pressed against the sheet of Roxas’ bed but the rapid intrusion behind him brought him back to reality. A bruising grip handled on both sides of his raised hips just when a hand grabbed his face.

A kiss puckered against his lips, smoothing over his wetly. “Is this too much for you?”

Sora’s mind screamed ‘Yes’ but his body screamed ‘no.’

After all, it’s not like they were treating him badly, they prepped him accordingly and Roxas eased his way inside rather than just jamming in. Though, technically being the only one stark naked sort of pushed his limits, but he didn’t say anything about it.

This is Axel’s last request before he disappears, so in reality he should help him.

Sora shook his head, unable to use his voice in that moment. A smile appeared on the red head’s face before he carefully guided him to his large cock.

“Make sure to bite it good, kay?”

Such vulgar language made his stomach churn. But he lowered his head on the length, his mouth barely taking in the head before tapping at the roof of his mouth. He pushed a little more. It was really big as he tried to swallow it. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes forcing him to released it, his tongue dripping with it’s pre-cum. He wondered how Axel was able to watch them and last long without touching it. 

Axel’s hand pushed the back of his head just a little more, pushing more of the organ inside of Sora's mouth. It made the brunet cough, unable to swallow the rest of it. _*Just how the hell can he fit that in his pants!?*_ Sora thought incredulously between coughs.

Axel didn't do more upon seeing him unable to take in more, the tip would touch the back of Sora’s throat before he would cough and gag. And that wasn't even halfway in. Sora breathed once taking his mouth away from the stiffness, so instead he started to lick from the base to the top as an alternative. Axel breathed heavily, petting his gloved hand on the brown spikes. He pulled himself away surprising Sora.

“Try not to hurt yourself.” Axel brushed the tears at the corner of his eyes before helping Sora up.

Behind him Roxas continued to push in and out of the generously stretched hole. Axel rubbed one of Sora’s nipples with his fingers that caused the boy to gasp out. Just when the bruising grip on his hips were released only for slender arms to wrap around the boy and bring him up off his knees.

Now sitting on Roxas’ lap it gave a better angle to hit that little spot within Sora, making him moan when the dick jackhammered up into him. Each thrust made the brunet bounce on top of his nobody’s lap.

Sora rolled his head back, resting it on the blonde’s shoulder.

“S-Shit…!” Roxas shouted, his cum filling Sora to the brim.

The stayed like that just long enough for the blonde to control his aftershock. As well as allow Sora to turn his head and press a loving kiss to the nobody. Who gladly accepted it, a dark blush brushing his pale cheeks to match.

“You ready?” Axel said patiently.

Knowing the tallest one has yet to cum, Sora willingly got in position. He slipped off of his nobody's lap and laid down on his back between them. He spread his legs giving a perfect view of his stretched opening. Axel positioned his own with his hand steadying it, the head was clearly larger than Roxas has been and as it pushed it a whole new level of fullness took over him. He hunched forward breathing sharply when Axel buried further in.

Feeling Roxas’ cum inside the walls help push him in. It gave him an enticing feeling in his gut, and it didn’t help when a quivering Sora pressed against Roxas’ body. The blonde pressed a kiss on his head between the brown spikes while gently holding his hand in his own gloved one.

Saliva dripped from the corner of the tanned teen’s mouth with a cry. The blush darkened and his slender leg arched up in response.

Such an erotic sight for him to behold.

“D-Does it hurt?” Axel asked surprised that he could barely control his voice.

Sora shook his head, but a single tear finally ran down. Roxas helped with that, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles in the keyblade user’s shoulders. He prompted his knees up on both sides of Sora; the black cloak was used to somewhat create a small cover as the youngest pressed his head against Roxas’ semi-bare chest.

“N-No… it’s okay…” He managed out, breathing heavily. “Just go.”

He seemed unsure, but did so knowing that staying there wouldn’t do any good. The pyro pulled out softly, making sure to watch Sora’s expression. He didn’t seem to be in pain, so he tested it out by quickening his motions. It choked a moan out of the brunet which reassured the pyro user. He pushed in attentively, making sure to only speed up when he saw Sora relax. A couple of thrusts in and Sora jerked, his entire body spasming as electricity coursed his entire body.

A thread of cum shot out and coated his stomach.

“Just a bit more Sora…” Axel breathed hunching forward a bit.

Sora nodded weakly, gasping and whimpering when Axel still fucked him post-orgasm. His over-sensitive body nearly wanting to pass out, but a hand guided through his hair when it pushed him up to meet Roxas’ mouth, lips meeting before both opening for tongues to dance.

Roxas shifted against his cheek felt Roxas’ reawaken erection. “Do mine again…”

Sora moaned tiredly, but his tongue already touching the tip then wrapping his bruising lips around it. Being smaller than Axel’s meant it being easier to engulf it.

He pushed his mouth forward, his nose touching top of Roxas’ crotch. _*At this rate, I’m gonna be the one that dies.*_

Axel soothed his hands over his chest, slowing them as he went to both sides of his waist. He wanted to ask, speak to the boy if he was doing okay, but instincts simply took control of his rationality and he just thrusted in. Making the boy hiccup from the intensity. His mind went overboard, unable to think or even control himself. Feeling two cocks go deep within him, he simply lost it.

Feeling himself go over the edge, Roxas came again, his hold on Sora’s hair tightened when the second orgasm shot more cum down Sora’s throat. Axel wasn’t far off either because his own load shot within his anus. Deep inside mixing with Roxas’ earlier shot.

Sora was soon just covered in cum. Exhausted beyond belief when gentle hands helped him up. He vaguely felt a warm wash cloth clean his legs, going in between his legs and brushing over the sensitive entrance. He hissed a bit, but gentle hands help cleaned his face.

A kiss was placed on his lips before a single message. “Thank you.”

He barely got to open his eyes to see both Axel and Roxas now disappear before he closed them as sweet darkness took over. When he reopened them he saw how dark it was. And… he was in an alley? He jumped when he saw him fully dressed and clean of any… _stains_.

He rose up, feeling a little sluggish when got to see the heart shaped moon in the distance. The World that Never Was? Oh… that’s right… the fight. Roxas...

But, was this whole thing a dream? He rose up feeling a little tired, just seconds before he heard Donald’s raspy voice and Goofy’s deep concerned one in the distance.

He walked over, still unsure what happened. Was it a dream? Or was it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is one the few that really stretches on the cannon universe in this fic. And it's not the last.
> 
> I made a couple of changes from the actual doujinshi only because as much as I love the doujinshi, extremely uke Sora isn't something I can get behind. I like him as a bottom, but not a emotionally defenseless soy boy.
> 
> Not saying that everyone depicts him as one, but it's something I've noticed in quite a number of fanfics do this to him. (Ventus also seems to be a bit of victim).
> 
> But hey, if that's what people like then by all means keep enjoying what they want. I'm not one to judge, everyone has a right to like what they want.


	9. Axel X Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #15: by no means that anyone in the Organization is allowed to secretly consult with each other. This includes hiding secrets, plans and forbids "all" contact with another member.
> 
> Axel knew it was against the rules, but he didn't care. Nor did Xion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Outdoor sex, oral (vaginal), and secret sex
> 
> Mentioned Marluxia X Larxene

* * *

What they were doing is against the rules.

He knows the moment word got out, they would be beaten to death. Which is funny because it’s not the first time Organization members went off in secret to rut some stress off.

Heck, everyone knew that Larxene and Marluxia were using their time “accordingly.” They didn’t even make the effort to hide that they were fucking each other.

It just that no one caught them in the act to officially get them in trouble. They were sneaky like that.

But after their betrayal it seems like the rule was more enforced, and Xenmas was personally the one who took care of punishment if found. Yet that didn’t stop them getting together whenever the chance arose. Being friends did raise suspicious, but that’s all Axel made sure to show it as. And Xion made sure to do the same. Being caught would result in... _deadly_ consequences.

But no matter what they did, it wouldn't lower the suspicion. Almost everyone in the Organization held their noses in everyone's business. More specifically Saïx who seemed to be watching them like a hawk.

Now normally it would be easy to avoid this. Since Axel didn't feel the need to breath on sex, the same cannot be said about Xion however. It was like her mind was like a light switch. One moment she's as innocent as a puppy, the next a horny girlfriend. It didn't help that she just couldn’t keep her hands to herself when she was around the pyro. This was clearly demonstrated the second she gripped the edges of his coat and pulled him against her shorter frame.

 _Beast’s Castle_ , he believes the world is called, he wasn't sure. However, their time is limited, not only would they get in trouble for having sexual interactions, but also for leaving to another world without permission or valid reason.

They settled themselves in the forest, away from the town and the castle that was owned by this interesting individual named Beast.

Fitting name really.

Here they should have some cover and precious time away from the rest of the organization.

The pond they were nearby would be the perfect place to use to clean up after they were done.

Axel sighed in content when they shed their dark clothing, Xion breathed softly when the cloak fell off her shoulders. Revealing the small but shapely breasts. They may not be much, but Axel didn’t care. The older moved down to kiss the small nipple in the right one. The blackette gasped her hands wrapping around the pryo’s back. She could feel him trap the small nub gently between his teeth; his tongue brushing the tip wetting it with warm salvia that chilled in the dark night.

“A-Axel…” She breathed.

“Not yet.” He said his other hand beginning to fondle with the other small but perky breast. His slim fingers pinching and grabbing the other nipple, twisting it and even grazing his fingernails over it.

She inhaled moving her head to brush her nose against his soft red spikes. He smelled like cinnamon, easily making her even more excited and hungry.

Axel smirked as he removed himself from her chest before looming his green eyes down her slender but fit body.

“So beautiful…” He muttered just as he moved down, a simple kiss down her abdomen when he touched the bellybutton. His tongue darted inside once making the girl jump.

He chuckled when his tongue left a clear wet trail until he reached her panties. Dark like the rest of her clothes, he grabbed the sides and in a single pull, took them off leaving her bare. She blushed profoundly, his hand reached out to meet her smaller one. They intertwined their fingers, when his lips kissed the top of the clit. She didn’t react, well until his skillful tongue rolled down the labias. Before meeting the center, the little muscle and fingers moved the lips apart to spread the little opening. Already moistening with excitement.

“Easy there petal.” He said using the nickname he gave her.

The girl arched a bit, feeling him lick her in all the right places. He made sure to coat enough saliva on her. The last thing he needed (wanted) was to hurt her and give evidence that they were indeed coupling with each other.

He gave a couple more licks, making sure to swing the tip at the little nub that stuck out at the top. Making the girl shiver, her toes curling at that feeling. Once he was certain she was lubricated enough he unbuckled and dropped his pants as they fell to his bent knees. His erection fell proud he moved closer, Xion spread her legs using her knees to land on either side of the older's hips. Axel stared down at the glistening pussy, green eyes showing his own set of hunger when he started to pierce her.

Her free hand immediately went to cover her mouth. A cry stiffing in her throat.

He hunched forward to press multiple kisses to her face. Many landing in the corner of her mouth and a few on her lips when she removed her hand. He looked down to see inch by inch he slid in. The tight opening of muscle was more than enough to make him cum right then and there. But he didn't,  The eighth member started with slow movements, looking back up at the red girl. She visibly and physically relaxed, she was normally quiet during sex, so there was no surprise there. He stopped waiting for her to give him—she rolled her hips.

There it was.

Axel then gradually slid in with a bit more force, even quickening his light thrusting when he pulled out and pushed back. He continued this until the two got used to it.

 **It felt amazing**. Two months of absence did nothing to help them. Until now they hardly ever got the chance to finally be close, a spark that dimmed now flared with full force inside in their chests. Funny, considering they didn't have hearts.

Her arm wrapped around him, indicating she wanted to get up. “I want to be close.” She said in a whisper. He complied, sitting on his scattered clothes bringing the girl with him and allow her to sit on him. He didn’t stop his pace within her bringing her much closer. Her smaller size fit perfectly in his protective hold, her legs hooked over his hips as she bounced. Making her gasp and moan in absolute pleasure.

But unfortunately as much as they would have loved to continue this, all things must come to an end.

Xion came first, she pressed her head against his shoulder. Muffling her orgasmic cry against his neck. It been the catalyst for his own when he tightened his hold and shot his load within her.

It wasn’t the first time he came inside her. They were nobodies, there was no way she could get pregnant.

They bathed in the water almost immediately afterwards. Occasionally groping each other, but did nothing more. They already spent enough time here as it was. They needed to leave.

“You head home first. I’ll make sure to arrive later. I doubt they‘ll suspect me doing anything strange after hours.” He said in hopes it would hide their tracks.

She nodded, a sadden expression grazing her features. “I just wish… we don’t have to stay away from each other like this. Hide all of this...”

His face fell, he crouched down a bit to level with her. A single peck on her lips was all he could give. “I know… me too…”

They washed and quickly dressed themselves, and as planned Xion formed the dark portal behind her. “I’ll see you.”

He nodded with a wave. “See you.”

She disappeared leaving him alone. Funny… the word alone never seemed to bother him before.

But now… it felt _really_ cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underrated couple 
> 
> If anyone got the reference to "petal" I give you kudos


	10. Naminé X Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain comes in many different forms, and while it may not be obvious or physical, it doesn't take away that it's just as hurtful. 
> 
> She doesn't understand him, why after everything she's done. He forgives her. She caused him so much-
> 
> Only Sora can make her feel better, maybe she can too...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: comfort sex, first time, loss of virginity, awkward/inexperience sex, consensual touching

* * *

She lied to him… yet, he still forgave her.

This had be the reason why everyone liked Sora; he was just that understanding and pure of heart. While she respected his wishes, part of her wished… that he would have at least _wanted_ to remember her.

But it was selfish of her. And she knows it.

“I’m… really glad I got to meet you Sora.” She smiled before he got onto the pod.

“Yeah. Me too.” He said turning around. “When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then—even now, it’s no lie.”

Even though she wasn’t supposed to exist, or have a heart for that matter. She lowered her head, her hand touching her chest. She still felt glad, happy… Yet...

Being so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't sense Sora move closer. Not until she felt warm hands close over her own. Violet eyes looked up to see Sora’s sadden face. “I wish there was a way for me to be able to remember what happened here and keep my old memories.”

She really wished that too.

“If there was a way, trust me I would choose that instead.” He said holding her hands a little tighter.

She looked away for a moment, “if it were possible.”

Maybe…

She looked at his face, seeing a wish that he dearly wanted, but obviously can’t reach.

“Maybe, there might be a way that… can help.” She offered her face turning a little pink.

“How?”

It took a lot of willpower to not blurt it out, or even do anything abruptly. And for that second she was glad Goofy and the others took the other pods in the other room. Even having Jiminy here would have been embarrassing.

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to think it over, when she came in close. Sora blinked just when her soft lips touched his own. He stiffen, his mind lost with eyes staring at the closed eyelids of the girl. The kiss was quick and soft when she pulled back, her pale features now bearing red. Sora stared at her with wide eyes, her face then jerked with concern and with her own surprise. “I’m sorry! I—”

A hand went to touch her face, making her look at the boy that she endangered. “Do, do you really feel this way Naminé?”

She looked down in embarrassment. “I…”

Another hand landed on her shoulder that easily made her stare at him again. “I don’t know…”

She couldn’t tell if these were Kairi’s feelings or her own. But she did know this is **wrong**. She shouldn’t have —The thought stopped when lips touched her own. It lingered a little longer than her version of the kiss. But it was enough to get the message across. “These feelings aren’t fake Naminé, even if they aren’t the real ones. I know right now… I’m happy.”

A smile somehow found it’s way on her face. It **is wrong!**  But she wanted this so badly. She didn’t want to be alone, she wanted to be free.

Her arms wrapped around him, bringing their distance closer. He then pressed his thinner lips against hers again. Naminé submitted, her much slender form melding into his, their hands gently found on top of one another. Memories would fade… but they will be there.

The mess and tussle of their clothes left them in unbridled need. Soon a mix of whites and red were scattered on the ground next to pod where Sora would soon sleep. Both fully bare and showing no lies to each other. Not again. Never again.

They allowed themselves to indulge themselves in this heated moment. For neither would never have another chance ever again. Their awkwardness nearly stopped them many times, but it seemed like their bodies knew what they were doing. A pale hand went to caress his brown hair. Her mind a jumble mess as his memories were. Flush faces mixed with kisses led to their own needs taking over.

He laid on top of her, pushing her gently with him. She moaned softly, her head pressing against his bare chest when he moved between her thighs. She could feel him, the way he rubbed his cock against her. The long side of his member sliding back and forth over her clit, already wet from a mix of excitement and embarrassment. She produced an abundance of natural lubricant, enough to slick his cock to mild the pain. Yet she knew, nothing he or she would do take away the pain permanently.

It is their first time, inexperienced and new to this new sensation. Her hands wrapped over the nape of his neck when he slid his arousal over her pussy one last time before positioning it right at the untouched hole.

Naminé closed her eyes tightly, the head of his cock prodded against the opening. She mentally prepared herself, her pale arms squeezing tighter around him when she felt him enter her for the first time. She hissed through her teeth at the burn of the initial penetration.

Sora cried out, feeling the heat shroud him, his fists tighten, his face a mix of pleasure and loss of control. He's never felt anything like this, he wasn't sure if it was hurting or if felt good. But he's liking it.

Pale knees rose to his hips pressing against them urging him to go in deeper. The pain was more than enough to make her cry, tears falling down her burning cheeks. But she welcomed it, it was more than she could ever imagine, she wanted it. She wanted to feel… at least once in her short life.

Was this what Kairi wanted? Did she crave the same thing her former other wanted?

Her thoughts were once again broken when Sora pushed to the hilt. His breathing was hoarse and tight. Sounding as if he lost control of his lungs. She removed her head from his shoulder and moved to press it against her forehead against his. Blue and violet eyes stared at each other, one last time before that recognition leaves for good.

“A-Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, stopping all actions for her.

She hummed, pressing her hips against his pelvis, easily feeling the organ pulse inside her. “Yes.”

Sora slowly slid out, he didn't want this to hurt Naminé, she's already been through enough. There was coolness that hit his dick when he slipped out, making him push back into that heat. The result made the blonde girl cry out.

He almost stopped, but upon her gripping harder on his sides, nails digging into the tanned flesh. He took that as a sign to continue. He placed a gentle peck on her forehead and another on her shoulder.

She shivered, feeling him reach so deep within her. Sweat built on their slender, young bodies but that was nothing in comparison where they finally reached. Sora moved finally going at a regular pace that worked for the two teens.

Naminé didn’t stop those beautiful moans, as Sora’s grunts and occasional whimpers followed immediately afterwards. The girl hooked one leg around his lower back, making him growl in his throat and move just a smite faster. Their high clouding their rational judgment, but it was they wanted.

There was an end that made the peak of their orgasms. At this point Sora was now driving into her, making her spasm and quiver with each thrust. Once his cock hit a single spot within her, Naminé lost her mind.

Her muscles spasmed within her, tightening around Sora, forcing him to shut his eyes and push deeper. Their coupling finally came to an end when Sora released his cum and filled her, leading the domino effect on her own orgasm.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. But eventually they pulled from each other reluctantly. Knowing very well that no matter how long they prolonged it, it would not take away the inevitable.

They dressed in their appropriate clothing, allowing them a moment of peace to see each other one last time.

“I… wish you the best.” Sora said bringing her close once more.

Naminé nodded her teary eyes staring at him with a new sentiment she’s never had before. “I wish you too.”

Her hands reached for his for a moment. “Goodbye.”

The words hurt more than they should, but she knew it was for the best.  
  
Sora shook his head. “No. Not goodbye. When I wake up, I’ll find you one day. And then… there will be no more lies. We can be together whether it be friends or… something more, it can be for real.”

Her eyes glistened at his words.

“Promise me, Naminé.”

“You’re going to forget, making that promise.” She said lowering her head. But his lips grazed her pale hand, kissing it softly to have her look back up.

“If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right?” He questioned. “So the memory of _our promise_ will always be inside me somewhere.” He held their hands close to his heart. “I’m sure of it.”

Realization scattered inside of her. “Yeah, you’re right.” A true smile spread on her lips. “Okay, it’s a promise.”

“Good.” He said one last time bringing her close again, a final hug when their fingers intertwined.

More prominently the pinkies in that single, powerful promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I don't think there's enough Sonami out there.


	11. Kairi X Trans!Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has always been... different. 
> 
> She's known him to be different, but at the same time one of the most brightest of people. He was literally like a light, beaming like the sun, but there will be times that even that light dies down. 
> 
> And she is willing to spread her own light to strengthen his. No matter what anyone says. Not even his parents who tries to change his identity that clearly isn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Transgender sex (trans!Sora), vaginal fingering and comfort sex, deviates from canon 
> 
> This one is slightly more AU since it takes place in the other fanfic universe I'm writing "Cracked Mirrors" which does involve a trans!Sora. It still in the KH universe, just this one is more stretched from canon.

* * *

Sora was unlike anyone she’s ever met.

For as long as she’s able to remember, (or rather more since she arrived to Destiny Island) Sora was the first person she’s ever made friends with.

He was the first person she’s met since arriving. The memory was a little fuzzy, but she didn’t let that bother her when she was then brought to the main island. There she was guided to child services where then taken to an orphanage. Well, that lasted for a few days because soon she was adopted by the mayor of the entire island.

Since then she’s attended school where her relationship with Sora and Riku grew substantially. But also where she got to see her best friend’s situation.

When she got to know Sora better, she got to see that he was born as a “she.” But unlike most people no one dared to call Sora as a **he**. Only a selection of fair people (not including Riku or herself) want to present Sora with the right pronouns.

It angered her to the bone, but she knew there wasn’t much she can do about it. Except help her friend and treat his wounds considering how many fights the brunet tends to get himself in. Or rather the bullies that always cornered Sora in order to fight him.

This led to either her or Riku to be with him at all times. They have spoken to Sora about telling his parents about it, but it proved to be much more difficult. Because Sora’s parents absolutely refused to acknowledge that their “daughter” is actually their son. This led to a bad relationship between them and Sora. Arguments were the typical kinds of conversation Sora tend to have with his parents. More so with his mother. Thankfully it never escalated more than that. (As far as she’s concerned). So Sora living with his parents was tolerable.

But… one day it got bad.

Kairi had been sitting in her room, reading a book while listening to some music. There she heard some tapping on her window doors of her balcony. When she turned to see, she nearly had a heart attack. But composed herself once seeing it was Sora she took off her headphones and got off her bed. She didn't even make it to the balcony when she stopped in shock upon noticing Sora's emotional condition. He had been crying and it wasn’t recently, or was he stopping his tears.

Kairi did everything to sooth her friend’s emotions when the brunet clung to her. He racked with sobs, his arms shakingly wrapping around the red head with a desperation. "Shhh, it's okay." Kairi soothed, Sora only sobbed. "T-They threw out everything...!" 

Purple eyes looked at the boy in shock. "What?!" 

She guided the brunet to the bed, sitting down as he continued to cry. Everything. His parents threw out everything. Any toys, clothes, objects that had been deemed “too boyish” was tossed out. Including his precious skateboard that was given to him by his grandmother before her death.

Anger writhed inside the red head. How could his parents do this? Can they not see that Sora isn’t a girl. Yes. Physically he was born as one, but that’s as far as it went!

He's. A. Boy!

Sora cried and cried, unable to hold himself anymore. "Please." He begged, "I can't go home... I don't... I don't—" 

Kairi hugged him warmly, “You don’t have to ask. You’re more than welcome to stay.” She said petting the brown spikes. 

“I swear… you and Riku are the only ones who understand me.” Sora sobbed pressing his head on her shoulder.

Kairi continued to pet his head. “Sometimes I wonder… if I really should even exist.”

Kairi felt her heart shatter upon those words. She pushed him by the shoulders to see his tear-stained face. “Sora, why would you say that? Of course you deserve to exist!”

“But for what reason? No one accepts me, not even my own parents. I don't even accept me! This isn't me and I... Would I even be able to find someone in my life who can…” He trailed off unable to continue.

Hands were at the sides of his face. Forcing him to stare at the girl’s face. “Of course you will Sora! You’ll find that someone who will worship the ground you walk on. Whoever told you otherwise is wrong!”

At that moment Kairi never realized just how close their faces were. It was spur of a moment when Sora looked to see Kairi this close, also the moment he noticed the vibrant purple in those blue eyes.

And those plump lips—

“Sora?” Kairi called out unaware of their situation, just seconds before Sora closed their lips together.

That action alone soon made both realized what was happening.

Sora was the one who pulled away first. “Oh My gosh…! Shit! I’m sorry Kairi I didn—”

A finger was placed on his lips. “Shh… you’ll wake up my dad.”

“Kai…” Sora breathed unsure what she meant, but that was answered quickly when this time the red head placed her own on his.

Shock framed his body, but everything began spinning for him. Not allowing him to think or even consider what they were doing.

As they say it; the heat of moment took over.

The door was locked before they started, just when Kairi began taking Sora’s garments off, the baggy shorts came off first when the black t-shirt followed. She was mildly surprised to see Sora wearing feminine undergarments, but considering what her parents believe their child is, it shouldn’t be a surprise since Sora’s mom buys all of his clothes.

Sora shivered under her touch, she paused but once Sora gave her his consent she went on.

Kairi unstrapped the white bra off, showing well-developing breasts. There might have been a tinge of jealousy running in her veins when they were growing up, but now Kairi couldn’t help but wanna touch them. Feeling the firm but soft tissue beneath her palms.

Sora moaned softly, feeling Kairi roll them in her hands. Her thumbs pressing against the pert nipples. He pressed his head against the pillow when Kairi leaned down to take one of the nipples in her mouth. All while one hand slipped down his flat abdomen.  
  
She slipped Sora’s panties off, showing the bare labias, already wet from a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Her hand pressed against the wet lips. She managed to slip in one finger when Sora tensed a little, clearly not used to it, but it didn't take long for him to relax.

Kairi pulled away from the wet nipple with a small pop. She smiled seeing Sora's pleased red face, curiosity got the best of the girl when she lowered her head down to his pelvis. Her tongue darted on the pussy, Sora opened and raised his knees up. His hand pressing on the back of Kairi’s head, her surprisingly skillful mouth working nothing but wonders for him.

Sora felt her tongue enter him, making him bite his lower lip. Having never done anything like this, not so much even touch himself other than to clean, made this feeling intense. His cheeks burned as his hand went up to touch his right breast. As much as he hated his body shape, he allowed himself to indulge his pleasure once. Using it to grip his breast, even tweaking the perking nipple.

This sent a whole new feeling, he stifled his sounds when he felt his friend’s teeth lightly bite the inner folds. Her finger moving in and out of his opening more than he can handle. He was hunching back and forth, his orgasm sharp and ready.

“K-Kai…” He breathed out, but she said nothing, she separated her mouth from the pussy only to give a single agonizingly long lick from the bottom all the way to the top.

The girl smirked seeing her friend quivering from it. Her finger worked him, she was tempted to stick in another. But she didn’t, feeling that was something he needed to decide for himself. He's still a virgin after all.

She curved it upwards the tip of her finger to the roof of his cavern. A rough patch of skin met the finger's point and that was all that was needed because he reached his climax. Sora covered his mouth with both hands when he orgasmed a small mewl rumbling in his throat. A shiver run up and down his spine, frying his brain keeping him stationary until he rode it out to the end. His limbs fell limp, his legs fell from the arch an laid straight on the bed.

The red head removed her finger, moving so she was besides the tired brunet. She reached a comforter and used it to cover him. Sora gripped it almost greedily and turned to his side, looking at Kairi with a whole new level of sight.

“Not exactly what I had in mind… but thank you.”

Kairi tilted her head softly. “I knew you needed something like that. Otherwise you wouldn’t have kissed me.”

Sora wasn’t sure if that was the case, but he didn’t word it. But still he was feeling a little better than before.

“You’re the best Kairi.”

She arched a brow up. “Do you mean that before I gave your oral, or after?”

He smiled laying down. “Both.”

That earned him a playful slap to his bare shoulder. “You doofus.”

“But you love me for it.”

No matter how hard she tried to deny it(not that she would), Kairi knew he was right. And she couldn’t ask for better friends in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those that have read "Cracked Mirrors", this is cannon to that story. It will be implied in the fic but not actually written in. Since that story is rated mature.


	12. Ventus X Vanitas X Sora X Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having four people in his heart was a lot more challenging than he originally thought. For one Sora didn't think that they would be this active, and ever since Ven woke up it only got worst. 
> 
> Well, depending on whose perspective that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: foursome (m/m/m/m), anal sex, considered mental sex? Ignores Dream Drop and KH3

* * *

How does he always end up in this position?

It was always the same routine the moment one of the boys gets hungry. And surprisingly it was Ventus this time. The oldest of the bunch had spurred inside of the brunet the moment he went to sleep. The next thing Sora knew, he's inside the secret passage of his heart.

He spawned inside the bedroom that was created from a mix of all of their memories combined. It’s just the memories of his home island happened to dominate all the others. Creating a temporary haven for all the hearts that resided inside of him.

But apart from that, it wasn’t the imaginary room that stirred his shock. No. Rather what he saw. The two oldest souls are rutting one another, their clothes scattered on the ground leaving their pants barely clinging on their hips. Vanitas easily was the most sadistic and dominant of the five. And he left little to the imagination of what he could do in the bed.

Thank Destiny that none of this left any actual scars when he woke. No really. The first time he bedded with any of the five souls in his heart he thought it was dream when he woke. (Until he continuously had the same dream over the course of months).

He pressed a hand over his forehead from annoyance. “Is it like, mating season or something? This is fifth time this week!?”

Vanitas rose his head away from Ven’s bruised neck, his gold eyes smirking. “Suffer bitch.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you like, suppose to hate us or something?”

“Sure, if it wasn’t your damn light that continued to plague my very existence.” Vanitas deadpanned.

“Believe me, even if that were the case we would all beat your ass for it.” Another voice commented behind Sora.

Sora turned to see Roxas walk into the room.

“Mmmm… where’s Xion?” Ven finally spoke raising up, not bothering to hide the bite mark sporting his shoulder.

“She wasn’t feeling it today. She wanted to search for shells.” Roxas said walking over.

Sora looked beyond confused. “Okay, what the heck is going on?”

“Sex.” Vanitas pointed out before returning to mark his light half more marks and bruises. Ven simply gave in, obviously too horny to care who went where.

“Why don’t you join us Sora? You must be here for a reason?” Roxas offered a smirk endowing his lips.

The brunet took a couple of steps back, really unsure if he wanted to participate. Especially with Vanitas looking like he’s trying to eat poor Ventus over there.  
  
Roxas obviously didn’t take his silence as no, when he stalked over. That smirk not leaving when nimble fingers trailed under the navy and red shirt the younger wore. They trailed up to touch the right nipple. Sora grabbed his arm pulling him away from under.

“Roxas… Not now, I don’t think it would be a good idea to be sporting an erection while my friends are sleeping the same room outside of my heart.”

Vani scoffed. “That didn’t stop you before.”

Tanned cheeks darkened. “Yeah, and because of that I had to explain why I kept saying Vani over and over.”

That only made the black haired dark side smirk. “I’m just that good.”

It made his stomach flare. Okay, he’s not wrong. But he wasn’t going to admit that!

“Then why not learn how to be more quiet.” Roxas whispered next to his ear, making sure to breath some hot breath down his neck.

“R-oxas” Sora stammered moving away, but hands were quickly placed on his hips, preventing movement. “Come on…”

To make matters worst, Vani got up from the large bed that they tended to share some times and appeared next to Sora’s right. His slick hands already moving to take off the belts that wrapped around pants. Sora grabbed those hands, but Vani smirked, his fangs clicking just as they attacked his neck, but not enough to break skin. Sora lost the battle the moment the blackette found his pulse point.

He lost track who went where. Because all he recalled was laying on the bed, where Ven moved close to Sora, his hands and mouth brushing over his now bare chest and stomach.

“Just focus on the pleasure.” The oldest of the four advised, lightly bringing Sora to bed where he previously was. Sora felt someone go under him, he couldn’t tell who, the haze of lust took over him. Hands were efficient to taking off his clothes, littering them along side with the rest of the guy's clothes leaving them all free to each other.

Sora was pushed onto the bed, feeling Ventus go near him, right when a heat covered Sora's dick, he tensed pushed against Roxas who happened to be behind him. Above Ven Sora saw dark hair graze over the oldest. It was long until a familiar moan cascaded from the blonde's mouth. Rippling around Sora’s member, the brunet tensed again which gave the perfect distraction when something starting to move into his hole.

“S-Shit!” He yelled feeling his body tense up when a thick, lubed rod was shoved up his ass.

The pain disintegrated seconds later, knowing that in his heart nothing really happens for real or lingers. But illusion was just enough, Sora leaned against his nobody’s chest. Roxas' hands gripped his hips. Sora whimpered pressing a hand against his mouth feeling both sides of him stimulated, his spin curved inwards unable to hold himself. He cursed his inexperience feeling himself come close. In a pathetic 10 seconds time he couldn't last any longer; his head lolled back, gasping out as his erection released it's cum, spurting inside Ventus hot mouth.

The older blonde pulled his mouth, forgetting in that moment he hated the taste of cum. Which left Sora in the mercy of his nobody, but his own situation wasn't much better as Vanitas shifted above him going at a different angle to fuck him fast and hard.

He groaned getting Sora's tired attention to him, who opened one blue eye to see the other blonde hunch above him. His dangling cock bounced every time Vanitas dug deep inside of him. Sora brought him closer again, trembling arms wrapping around the first Keyblade user. Both Roxas and Vanitas were relentless, going at an uneven pace that dug and added the ripples of the pleasure. Sora hung onto Ven for dear life, his overstimulated body unable to hold it's own anymore. The boy he first accepted into his heart held him up, bringing their lips together. The brunet dominated the kiss, taking what he could as the submissive blonde hummed in defeat, all while they both got simultaneously fucked.

Illusion or not, it felt more real than Sora could have ever imagined. At this point he didn’t care that his friends outside of his heart heard him. All he wanted was to feel everything these three unique individuals have to offer him. Sora gasped, the sloppy kiss broke allowing Ven to breath out. His nails digging into Sora’s arms but the brunet didn‘t reject it, in exchange he leaned up and bit him softly on the neck.

Leading Ven to his orgasm. Seconds later Roxas followed after with Vanitas thrusting hard and deep into the panting blonde to catch up. He didn't last long either when he released his load inside.

Sora was the first to collapse, melting into Ven's arms who gently laid themselves down onto the bed. Only for their others to curl around them, their stick and naked forms grazing on one another in the afterglow.

Roxas’ member pulled out of the slick opening, another kiss pressing onto the tanned neck. “So… still coming up with an excuse for your friends when you wake up?”

Sora groaned and rolled over to his side. (Or at least tried too, Vani kept stealing the other side of the bed).

“I’ll have to see… not sure if they heard me at all.” Sora mumbled.

Vanitas smirked. “And if they did, you can blame Roxas for that.”

“Hey!”

The brunet laughed weakly, moving to playfully slap the dark individual. “At least I can say he’s good.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The blackette questioned with a sharp raise of his eyebrow.

“Will you all _shut up_. I’m tying to sleep here.” Ven complained snuggling up against Vani’s chest.

Roxas snuggled closer to Sora. “For being the oldest he sure acts like the grumpy kid.”

“I heard that.” Ven grumbled.

That just left everyone laughing, but all followed the oldest’s antics. Sleep definitely sounds good right now.


	13. Naminé X Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the worst of times, Riku has realized two things. He has a lot of work to do, especially since his friend is in a temporary sleep-coma. The second, he at least has a outlet to get rid of that stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Blowjob, stress relief

* * *

Today was the slowest day of the year.

Not to mention one of the warmest. Which was interesting considering how Twilight Town held a warm, almost tropical kind of temperature. Which shouldn’t be too weird since it was only a train ride away to the beach.

He leaned back, he found himself being able to relax his mind to ease in solitude. And the best place to this is, believe it or not, at the roof of the abandoned mansion. He looked up at the everlasting twilight sky. Seeing the orange hue reminded him so much of his own home world, namely it's long sunsets.

It’s been half a year since he’s returned to the islands. Hasn’t it?

“Thought I’d find you here.” A calm and gentle voice said. He didn’t bother to turn around, he already knew who it was.

“Trying to pull a fast one on me?” He said in a semi playful voice.

“Something like that.” She said sitting besides him.

He didn’t remove his gaze from the sky, but from his peripheral vision he was able to see the spotless white dress and the glowing blonde hair. It was strange, considering how long he’s known Naminé for, yet it feels like he‘s known her forever.

That may be because of how she is Kairi’s nobody. Despite having vague differences, she still shares the same traits as his friend back in Destiny Islands. Yet there was more to Naminé than she tends to let on.

He barely reacted when he felt a small hand smooth down his leather covered chest.

Like this for instance.

His hand gently clasp over her wrist. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to do this right now? Especially outside?”

A tiny smile spread on her lips. “Never hurt before.”

He let go of her hand which then promptly went lower. He sighed and looked down at her head as she inched closer to him.

Riku sighed, “are you really that horny right now?”

She stopped moving, gazing up at him. “No. But you look tense. I wanted to help you with that.”

His sliver brows rose slightly higher. Sex did have it’s benefits in relieving stress, it wasn’t the first time he’s done it. The first time he’s ever had sex was with Selphie, back when they were 14. She wanted to experiment and well, one thing led to another. It was a one time thing, and to this day they only considered each other as good friends. Besides, she’s now interested in Tidas if he remembers correctly.

Naminé seemed to have picked up upon that and asked to try it out. And Riku admits that having her, pale soft skin, angelic blue eyes and blonde hair that was softer than silk itself. It was hard not to bed with her.

Since then they’ve had a couple of nights where they shared a bed. DiZ is still unaware of their coupling, but it was something they both agreed upon.

It’s for fun, nothing more, nothing less.

He was pressed against a safer distance away from the edge of the roof. Closer to the center, there Nami was quick to push the dark cloak to the side. Not actually it off, but to get it out of the way, where she had an easier time to unbuckle his pants. His erection was growing, through his tented boxers, where her delicate hands pulled the fabric away just enough to reveal the impressive organ.

Riku inhaled deeply, but didn’t do much more when he leaned back against the mansion’s tower. Using it as a wall to support himself when the nobody grabbed it and pumped to full size.

She pushed a blonde strand away from her face and promptly lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the tip of the dick. Riku exhaled slowly, his eyes glowing with a haze as he saw her engulf him. Naminé was generous and quick, she only planned to give Riku an outlet, besides with how active Organization XIII was getting, it was best she made this end as soon as possible.

Her lips encircled the dick all around, Riku was big, but not large to the point where she couldn’t push him all the way to the back of her throat. She demonstrated this by pushing him deeper. Her tongue laid flat against the underside of the dick. Using it as a platform to slide across nicely. Saliva pooled at the corners of her mouth, some leaking out and wetting the male’s pelvis with each deep reach. The tip of the length tapped the back of Nami’s mouth, she had no gag reflex so it didn’t bother her, but Riku on the other hand used this to grab the back of her hair. Lightly pulling it to make sure she didn’t choke herself.

She hummed, submissively complying moving alongside with Riku’s tugs and pushes. She sucked when she pulled half way, making Riku gasp silently, she pulled her lips revealing the wet dick to the air. Her hand rubbed it, tugging on the veins and skin when she looked at him.

“Getting there yet?” She asked with a playful voice.

“Almost.” He replied with the same charisma a smirk spreading on his lips.

She smirked returning back to her ministrations, her hot mouth swallowing him whole that caused the base of Riku’s spine to jolt. He was typically silent during sex, but this girl was definitely pushing him there. He breathed feeling a flare start to bloom in his gut. His hand gripped the blonde hair tighter, while his other squeezed into a fist for the sake of doing something.

Her hand moved according to her swallowing, she flicked her wrist in circular tugs. It wasn’t long before Riku was panting hot puffs, arching his back when he hunched forward almost touching the back of her head with his forehead when suddenly a course of electricity ran to the top pf his head and down to his stomach.

The blonde stopped, when the familiar salty substance spurted on her tongue, she let this happen, finally having Riku come undone. He made just enough for one swallow, but it was enough to leave him a little weak. She pulled away, the taste seemingly not bothering her when she pulled away, her hand now dry went to touch his face.

He blinked out of his post orgasm to see her, his turquoise eyes widening slightly.

“You’re doing it again.” She whispered.

“What?”

Her features softened. “You need to stop thinking about the past, this is only hurting you.”

The silver haired male looked away, but Nami gently pushed his face to look at her again. “It wasn’t your fault of this happened, and you know it.”

He hated talking about this subject, and no matter how many times Naminé or DiZ brought it back up. But for now he allowed her to speak.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it. And that’s okay, just… promise that you won’t let this judge your actions.”

That’s a first.

Riku stared at her, seeing those all too familiar eyes look at him. In that moment all he saw was Kairi, which left a bitter taste in his mouth as he turned away.

“I think… we should stop.” He said pulling away, while his hands when to buckle his pants.

Nami lowered her head. “I knew you were going to say that.”

Riku stood up, his back facing her. “It’s not you Naminé… it’s just… I can’t.”

The blonde rose up as well, walking besides the male, despite how he was rejecting her presence. “I understand. I’m glad, I got to help.”

This only furthered Riku’s guilt, he used her, just to find a way to release his tension, he didn’t deserve to even be around her anymore.

“But. I want to let you know, I don’t regret it.” Her words froze him. “I only hope you don’t either.”

He lowered his head, looking down at the green grass. He didn’t speak, he didn’t look at her, with a small sigh he created a portal of darkness. He walked and stopped right before it.

“I don’t.” Was all he said before disappearing into it. Leaving behind Naminé who smiled sadly and stared at the place where he was just a few moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had contemplated a more happier ending, but to be honest with Riku at this stage, I feel he would leave in a more solid parting. 
> 
> I do genuinely like this ship, it’s just that depending on the setting it would change how they partake in their relationship. That and I wanted to try a bit of angst in this oneshot collection somewhere along the lines.


	14. Roxas X Sora X Ventus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's heart is a sanctuary, as far as everyone is concerned the hearts are sleeping within him. But that's not the case at all, and while Sora is at peace so are the two individuals inside of him. After they get some stress out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Spit roasting, mind sex, ignores KH3 and Dream Drop

* * *

They really do look like twins.

Sora knew for a fact that Roxas looked like him because he was his nobody. And like Naminé she took on the appearance of her somebody. So naturally the same process was done to Roxas allowing him to have the same appearance of Sora.

But he had no idea that in reality, the two of them looked like someone much more ancient. More prominent.

It wasn’t until he managed to get in contact with Roxas in his heart for the first time that he got to know his nobody in better terms. The guy that hated him for the longest time ended up being one his closest friends. (And no the whole sharing the same heart, or being originally one person had anything to do with it). And maybe something more was coming along due to their interaction.

It only intensified when another soul, a much older one arose in Sora’s heart. According to him, he should have been able to fully wake up until he regained his original strength to return to his body.

Ventus. The name stayed at the tip of Sora’s tongue, feeling like he knew him a lot closer than he gives himself to think over.

And as much as he wanted to remember, he couldn’t. Ventus, who didn’t mind it one bit, felt that Sora was too young to even remember him other than a lost memory since they met very early in his life. But Ven’s heart was too warm, too kind that Sora swore that he would take it upon himself to help the older to get his body back. Just like he promised Roxas that he would be able to live as his own person. But until then, he promise to keep them both safe in his heart.

“You’ve given me more than I can ever repay you Sora…” Ventus or rather Ven as he prefers to be addressed as, said.

“Don’t worry about that Ven. After all, we’re friends right?” Sora smiled offering as much comfort and light he was able to produce in his heart.

That had only been the beginning. Those words held so much but different meaning as time passed by. Being able to speak to not only Roxas but now Ven whenever the time offered. The trio’s connection was strong, and it only grew over the course of time.

Physical contact between the three was a bit limited, because apparently the only time they were able to even so much produce a handshake is when Sora was lulled into the deepest pit of slumber. That allowed Sora to reach his inner heart, the small sanctuary that was produce from his memories. A perfect replica of Destiny Island, and his two heartmates would at least have a place to stay if they wished to see something else other than the stained glass of his heart.

The benefits of it, allowed Sora to reach them whenever he went to sleep. A perfect time to pass the time between the three.

Sora gasped, feeling kisses get peppered onto his shoulder up to his neck. Sora breathed softly, shifting his hips when the hands on his waist held him firmly in place.

“Stop wiggling.” Roxas said in front of him.

“It’s not exactly eas—ah…!” He choked out when Ven began to nip his shoulder. The blunt edges of the teeth leaving some indent marks, none of them to cut or bruise, but the feeling drowned Sora’s thoughts. Thus allowing the brunet to only focus on the the ministrations he was feeling.

Those teeth trailed down his back, drifting on the left shoulder blade before moving down his arched spine. It made him hunch further against his nobody.

His dark pants were barely holding onto his hips, but he knew they wouldn’t hang on for long. The three were shirtless before they even started, leaving them in only one article of clothing left.

It wasn’t the first time Sora did this, but it was the first time he agreed to allow the twin blondes to toy with him like this. Fingers drifted down, slipping past the waistband and finding the crack of his bottom.

“Wait hang on—Wait Ven!” Sora squirmed stopping the oldest of the three to look at him.

“I don’t think I can…” Sora said worry lancing his heart.

“You don’t actually feel anything.” Ven said in reassurance. “Remember the first time we did it?”

How could any of them forget, that was the time they all agreed to experiment. Ven offered to bottom that time, and if Sora’s memory isn’t failing him. It didn’t look like he was hurting the blonde. Rather... a faint blush burned his cheeks, Ven looked like he was enjoying it. 

“Remember, the Dive to the Heart doesn’t actually affect the person in real life. So you should be fine.” Ven smiled, but gentle hand was placed on his back. “But if you’re not ready to do so yet, then we can go on how we always do.”

Sora shook his head. “No. It’s fine. I believe… it’s my turn already. You always bottom Ven.”

Ventus watched the youngest’s reaction, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. (Mentally in this case).

“Tell us when it gets too much.” Roxas said with a small smile, easily placing a well-comforting kiss on the tanned boy’s chin, then another one on the lips.

Sora moaned in that kiss, pulsing against those soft lips. Pants came off just soon after, allowing the three to finally expose to one another. The bed they were on cushioned their bodies, Ven then promptly stood on his knees behind Sora.

The first thing the oldest do is lick his finger, making sure to coat it evenly then placed it and trailed it at the brunet's ass. Sora immediately tensed.

“Relax.” He wasn’t sure who said it, but the younger boy forced himself to. But then the sudden intrusion in his anus made him jerk up.

Ventus stopped, his hand setting on his hip. “Relax, just focus on something else, if you think too much into it, it will hurt.”

Roxas grabbed Sora’s free hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. He then place a gentle kiss in front of the somebody’s neck. It helped easing Sora’s muscles and soothed the anxiety a bit which give Ven a window of opportunity. He watched Sora's reaction when he push in a bit further, reaching to his knuckle and keeping it place. When Sora breathed in Ven moved the digit deeper, smiling when Sora looked to be okay.

When a second finger came into the picture Sora breathed in remembering to calm himself. And true enough the pain didn’t bother him as much, in fact he barely felt the third inside him. Seeing him ready Ventus removed his fingers and positioned himself in that tight entrance.

Roxas gripped Sora’s hand a little tighter.

“I’ll be going slow.”

Sora nodded and pressed his head against Roxas’ shoulder. The head of the penis eased itself in. Sora griped Roxas’s arms, his nails digging in with a mixture of sharp breaths coming from his mouth.

“Relax.” Roxas said, rubbing his tanned arms soothingly, despite the nail indents in his own. Ventus breathed, watching his dick slide inside of the younger. It was interesting to see it slide in, but he had to restrain himself. The last thing he needed was to make Sora think it really hurts.

“Aaahh…!” The brunet cried out, clenching involuntary. A hand rubbed down his shoulders. The long fingers soothed his taut skin as the dick inched deeper inside.

Once reaching the hilt Sora arched his spine inwards, waiting and adjusting. A few seconds passed and Sora felt the pain dissolving. He gave a quick nod, knowing it was better to get on with it rather than to wait. The older breathed in, pulling himself out of the brunet until at the tip. But he didn’t wait because he gently pushed back in.

Sora jerked, a silent cry leaving his lips. Only for them to be captured in a kiss by the other blonde. His nobody stuck his tongue into his mouth. Making the brunet moan when Roxas decided to give him a dental exam. Using that moment of distraction Ventus placed his hands on Sora’s waist, holding him to angle up in the boy. He used a little more force to enter inside of him deeper, easily making the boy pant of his feelings.

The dick slid in and out multiple times, he gasped and hiccuped his ass was lifted giving more room for the older to start pounding. Any lingering pain that started dissolved away now replaced with synthetic pleasure. The high captured him immediately, and found himself wanting more of the thrusts Ventus was giving him. There was slickness that lingered it made it much easier when Sora decided to move back and forth along with Ven’s thrusts.

Roxas pulled from Sora, seeing the red and blissful face of his somebody. His thumb brushed at the corner of his mouth that caused the brunet to look up, his blue eyes hidden with a haze.

Roxas stood, his dick hanging mere inches away from brunet’s face. Promptly Sora swallowed him whole; saliva pooled at his lips, slipping at the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The two blondes were generously slow, making sure to give Sora a segment of control. Tanned hands gripped Roxas’ hips having a firm hold and stance when Ven pushed in deeper and harder. It sent him forward pushing his nose against the upper crotch of the nobody. His teeth scraping gently against the foreskin of the member in his mouth. His own hips were grasped at, the nails digging in his own tinted skin making his gasp. All the same while Ven finally reached that little gland inside of him.

He was sent to overwhelming pleasure.

His prostate pushed him to new limits when a familiar flare gathered in his stomach. Inexperience and the heavy sensation on his sensitive body was too much. Sending him to his climax, he came right there, staining the bed they were using. Seeing the youngest come undone been the breaking point for Ven as he drilled inside of Sora for a few more hits before filling him to the brim.

Roxas took a couple of seconds driving his dick into the hot mouth before pulling away, his cum spurting down the bed, a tiny sample struck the brunette in the cheek. But Sora didn't care and groaned in content and collapsed on the bed. Sora laid there when two other warm bodies encased him on both sides.

“Soooo, how was it?” Ven asked with a playful tone.

“Wouldn’t mind doing it again.” The brunet yawned.

“Right there with ya.” Roxas affirmed snuggling closer to his somebody’s chest. Tanned fingers petting his blonde hair.

Ven draped his arm over the two. “Maybe we should. Up for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no connection to chapter 12


	15. Riku X Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of things Riku learned after becoming a Keyblade Master. As well as some mistakes, such as leaving his Girlfriend alone for a few months 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝘼𝙉𝙔 𝙥𝙝𝙮𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙘𝙩...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Femdom, rope bondage, cowgirl riding, and a particularly horny Kairi

How did it come to this?

"Kairi come on! We need to go." Riku tried to reason, but the girl only hummed as she played around in her drawer. "We don't exactly have time for this."

"Just a minute." She replied slyly.

Riku groaned pressing his head back against the pillow. He hated this, why did she, of all times want to do this right now!?

"Kairi." He warned, but the girl didn't pay no heed to that. Instead she turned around, holding her desired item in her hand. It looked to be like a blind fold—Riku paled. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Am I smiling?" She said, her lips dropping down to a straight line.

"If you had, no. Wanted this, why couldn't you avoid the ropes?" He said struggling his arms against the said binds that were circled around his wrists and tied to the head post of the girl's bed.

"It's been three months." She stressed. "If we're going another adventure, I at least want something in return."

Riku inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I know it was difficult, and I know that's my fault. But we can't stay here for long. We need to return to Yen Sid's tower."

A playful smile appeared over the girl's lips. "And we will. After this."

She took the blind fold closer to Riku's face. He closed his eyes, only to be surprised when the fabric closed over his lips. He stared at her in shock, but she only continued to smile. "We're going to play a game Riku."

The silver-haired male gulped heavily. He knows what she means by the word: _game_.

If people thought Kairi was innocent. They literally don't know her.

The first thing he felt was her hand drifting over his chest, even with his clothes over he could feel the light pressure of her fingers sliding down until they reached the hem of the shirt. He remained silent as possible, seeing her nimble fingers closed down on pants, her other hand working to remove the belt and undo the zipper.

He breathed through his nose when his tented boxers came to view, only moments before she pulled that down to expose his dick.

Kairi is desperate. Normally she would do a bit of teasing and sometimes foreplay. But considering the lack of contact she had from him, clearly shows she was hungry.

Which means she wanted to fuck. And the fuck alone.

She straddled him, placing her legs on either side of his hips. A faint tint of pink spread on his pale cheeks when he noticed she wasn’t any panties. Once seated she lowered the upper part of her pink dress, revealing perky but small breasts.

Oh she was definitely horny tonight.

She reached for his hardening dick, after strategically lifted the skirt up and positioning him under.

“Waimmph-!” He tried to warn her, but the fabric around his mouth stopped him.

“Yes.” She said clearly knowing what he was trying to say. "Already took care of prepping. Now please let me.” She pleaded and hunched forward to lean towards him. Her soft delicate lips pressed a small kiss to the upper corner of his mouth. The fabric got in the way, but the sentiment was still the same.

Riku moaned softly, too focused on her gentle kiss that he didn’t notice her impaling herself until she did.

It resulted that both sound out their desperation. Kairi scrunched up her features, feeling him fill her, reaching to end inside of her canal. She stifled her moan and covered her mouth with her hand. Three months of absence did nothing to sooth the fire that burst in her gut and the stretching of her walls.

Riku on the other hand gritted his teeth, not having feeling such a heat in that time period almost caused him to cum right there. He restrained himself, tightening his fingers into his palm which only tightened when Kairi started to lift herself. Her round hips and strong thighs lifted her upwards, making her small boobs bob with her motions. Her natural lubricant and earlier preparation eased the movement. No pain came with it, but the intensity was just as strong.

Kairi moaned once she sat on his lap again. Oh she missed him…

She wanted to savor every moment, she continued to use her legs, pushing up on her knees to lift herself. Before slapping her ass on his clothed thighs. She repeated this movement, making sure to speed up. She pressed her hands onto his clothed chest giving a sense of leverage every time his dick slicked inside her pussy.

“S-Shit…” She cursed lifting her hips again then slamming down. Riku was too lost in this pleasure that all he could was lift his on hips to meet half way. It was a mess of emotions of sloppy movements, but neither cared at this point.

All they wanted was each other.

The red head hunched forward giving Riku more control as he snapped his hips upwards reaching deeper inside as she rode it out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head breathing and panting heavily.

“Yes… Yes!” She mewled out deliriously. Frick anymore of this and he’s done for.

In those actions, Kairi reached up, feeling this wasn’t enough. She had him wrapped her finger, so as such she released his binds. It was as if a spell broke because he instantly grabbed her hips and gripped them, his fingers bruising her pale skin.

She pushed her mouth over his, the blindfold no longer becoming a problem for either party as their lust took control.

Their skin slapping being the only sound seconds before Kairi cried out. Clear sticky cum dripping from her already soaked vaginal lips. Riku growled in his throat digging his nails into her skin when he thrusted up a few more times before finally cumming.

The girl sighed in content feeling the seed coat her walls. She collapsed on top of him. Breathing in gentle pants as he nearly fell limp as well. Weakly she moved her fingers to the dark cloth around his mouth. Untying it to free his mouth, the corner of his lips were red and partially sore, but would clear by the time they leave.

He pushed some silver bangs out of his face. “Quickest fuck we’ve ever done.”

“Not including the time we done it at your parent’s house.” Kairi laughed.

“Hey it’s not my fault you weren’t wearing underwear. You were practically asking to be fucked.” Riku argued.

Kairi giggled, snuggling her head against his broad chest. Which was a lot firmer than she remembers.

“So… Master Sid’s castle?”

His green eyes widened just slightly. That’s right!

He jerked, thankfully Kairi moved before he could accidentally knock her off. “We need to go now.”

“Can’t we shower first?” She asked innocently.

“No, it’ll take too long.”

“Not if we shower together.” She smirked.

Riku faced her, giving her a glare, but upon those innocent (no they weren’t) eyes looking at him, he felt his control melt.

“Please?”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Kairi laughed getting up, “I’ll go set the water.”

Leaving Riku to drop his head to his hand. How the hell did he fall in love with her again?

“Riku? Do you want lavender or vanilla?” She asked stepping outside to reveal her fully naked body, holding two bath scents in her hands. Her large beautiful blue eyes glistening in the light.

Oh, now he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Riku likes the color blue, either that or red
> 
> Honestly, I liked Riku and Kairi as a couple better


	16. Trans!Sora X Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since separating from his somebody, there's a couple of things Roxas learned firsthand not to do. One: to not make Sora mad, and Two: learn to stay away from 𝘊𝘌𝘙𝘛𝘈𝘐𝘕 memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Transgender sex (trans!Sora), vaginal penetration, loss of virginity, comfort sex, ignores KH3
> 
> This one has a connection to chapter 11 of this fic, but it's not necessary to read it to know what happens in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I guess you could say I got a little over carried away with this chapter since it's longer than the other chapters. Namely because this one follows more under the "Cracked Mirrors" story universe rather than the entire cannon KH verse.

* * *

“You did what?!”

“Hey it’s not my fault! I just happen to see it when we connected! It's not like I asked to see it! Come on give me a break!” Roxas shouted.

Sora crossed his arms with a pout. “Still doesn’t give you the right to look into my memories!”

Roxas rolled his eyes at the other. “Did you forget? We used to share the same body! Your memories and mine are connected.”

It still didn’t get rid of the childish antics the former somebody acted on.

“Besides, how was I supposed to know what memories—” He trailed off a bit, his mind replaying the little… _intimate_ memory between Sora and Kairi. “… I'm not supposed to look at?!”

Sora turned away, crossing his arms and pouting.

Roxas raised his arms in frustration. “Oh come on.”

Sora just gave him a nasty look and walked off. “Sora! Sora!” He shouted following after the Keyblade user, but the brunet stalked off without a trace. He was running at this point, wanting to reach his other half—only to bump into a larger body.

“Geeze, you get your own body and you’re still bumping into things.” Lea said pulling the ice cream bar out of his teeth.

“Not now.” Roxas grumbled dusting his white coat.

“What did you do to piss him off this time?” He said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to where Sora stormed off.

“Hey, it’s not my fault this time. I just… I just happened to accidentally see one of his _memories_ and well…”

“Let me guess, was it an embarrassing one?” Lea smirked placing his free hand on his hip, while munching on the sea salt bar with the other.

"N-not exactly..." A red flush scattered on his face. “I… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oooh… so it’s a lewd one.” Lea snickered.

“Stop it! I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Roxas said pushing his friend to the side to leave.

“Alright, alright. Go save your boyfriend. Destiny knows how unhappy the world gets when the kid is not happy.” The fire user said. Which was a true fact because, if Sora isn’t happy. No one is.

"He's not my—ugh! Whatever!" He didn't have time for this, he moved pass the red head and darted around the halls of Yen Sid’s castle. How many halls are in this place anyways!?

He gazed around the oddly shaped windows a couple of times, maybe part of him wondered if Sora would be outside. And—Oh wait, there he is.

He glanced out of the crescent moon shaped window to see Sora sitting off the edge of the floating island. Judging by how he lifted and threw his hand across in the air. He would say that he was tossing rocks to the water below.

He ran down the spiraled stairs and reaching outside where he finally reached the sitting boy. The blonde didn’t say anything and watched his other toss rocks. But Sora did acknowledge his presence.

"I am **not** giving you details.” The brunet muttered.

“I wasn’t asking for them.”

Sora sighed stopped throwing rocks and brought his knees closer, his arms and head resting on top of them.

“Look, I’m sorry I saw that… _memory_ , I swear to you I didn’t mean to. If I knew what was in it I would have left it alone.”

Sora sighed now laying his cheek against his arm. “I guess… I mean,” He swallowed some spit. “I did see some of your personal memories too. So I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

Roxas exhaled softly, taking the initiative to sit next to his former somebody. He's glad to know Sora came to an understanding. “Hey, but for the record you looked like you were enjoying it.”

Sora faced him sharply, making the blonde gulp and silently regret his words. But then the boy relaxed and even loosen the hold over his knees. “Well, yeah Kairi knew what she was doing.”

Roxas rose a brow. “ _Wait_ , are you saying...?”

“Nah, she experimented before. Remember Selphie?”

The name sounded familiar so he nodded.

Sora smiled a little, “of course it was a onetime thing. She’s more interested in Riku at this point.” He feigned a butt-hurt voice.

“Eh, I’m sure I’m better at bed than he is. And I already had sex with him.” Sora laughed, allowing Roxas to smile a little. They looked at each other only to slowly explode into full blown laughter. They laughed mutually together for a few minutes before Roxas had to wipe the tears in his eyes. A tiny smile appeared over Sora’s face breathing contently.

“Wouldn’t hurt to give it another go.” Sora mentioned.

Roxas shrugged. “I dunno. I can’t say if I know if I would enjoy it.”

“Wanna try it?” Sora asked, almost making the blonde choke. He gaped at Sora who wore the most serious face he’s ever seen him with.

“W-wait what? You serious?” He stammered.

“I don’t see why not. I mean we got some time to kill, why not use it?” He said getting up, dusting his baggy shorts.

Roxas stared at him as if he grew a second head that exploded.

Sora offered a hand to him. “Come on, it’s not that bad, or are you scared?” He teased.

Roxas glared at him, getting up on his feet as well. “Am not.”

“Then what are you waiting for.” Sora said pulling his other half with him. “We’ll go to my room, it should be more private and I know where everything is.”

Roxas silently cried on the inside. What has he gotten himself into!?

…

A while later Roxas felt his face match the color of Lea’s hair. Sora wasted no time in locking the door, at that point Roxas tried to calm himself, it was only sex. Not fighting a gigantic monster. Roxas shrugged his jacket off as Sora did. The boy didn’t seem the least amount nervous or impatient, it seemed as if he knew of Roxas’ apprehension and went about it at his own pace.

“Ease up.” Sora said gently placing a hand on the blonde’s cheek. Matching blue eyes widened slightly only when Sora used his other hand to grab his wrist lightly pulling him to the bed.

“You'll take control, no need to worry.” Sora smiled they sat on the bed, taking the opportunity to take off their shoes and other accessories.

Roxas had taken off his black vest leaving him in only his pants, Sora on the other-hand wore more clothing. Which didn’t take long when he also took off his shirt. Revealing the skin color binder that was tightly snug around his chest. Sora brought his arms around the blonde bringing him closer to his face. “Let’s just get to it." He said with a bright smile.

Roxas could only dumbly nod and followed after the boy’s lead. (Even though he’s suppose to be the one in charge). But being inexperience was simply a curse.

It took a couple of awkward tries but soon they were kissing, small pecks at first then sloppier ones that turned demanding. Sora used it as a minor distraction to work off the rest of their clothes.

Hearing the unbuckling of his pants, Roxas pulled from Sora's lips, his wide eyes glancing down to see tanned hands taking off his pants. "Wait." He said grabbing the other's wrists once they touched the hem of his boxers.

The brunette tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... I'm not—just don't expect too much."

Sora shook his head, "it's okay, I'm not one to judge." With those words the Keyblade user slipped his hands from Roxas' hold and gently took off his checkered boxers. He inhaled sharply when the length revealed to the tempered air. Thankfully Sora didn't leave him alone in the commando state as he quickly removed his garments as well, once the binder was unclasped they both stood stark naked. The end result left them making out with Roxas beneath the brunet. Their hair becoming a mess of strands and when they broke Roxas took in all of his other’s full glory.

He was surprised to see scars marred a couple of places on his tanned skin. More prominently on his shoulders and a deep faint gashed scar that was once made on his rib. But besides that he also saw the femine aspects of his former somebody. Small compressed breasts that finally relaxed in the open air hung softly down his chest. They looked tender and smooth, the nipples hardened just by the slight chill of the room; Roxas was damn tempted to touch them. However stopped that urge when he noticed Sora’s lack of action, realizing his mistake Roxas quickly turned away, only for Sora to grab both sides of his face and make him face him.

“It’s okay. I’ve already learned there’s nothing I can do about it. And I should just get over it.” Despite that Roxas heard the underlying disappointment in his voice. Even though Sora accepting his fate, Roxas knew he still held resentment towards his body. Not including the times he had some more darker... self-harming thoughts...  

Sora looked away. “I know I’m not the most attractive of the bunch.”

“I think you look beautiful.” The former nobody said without thinking, Sora faced back at him surprised.

“You shouldn’t care what others tell you. You are you, and there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hearing those words be repeated triggered something inside of the boy. His eyes glistened and already Roxas felt the need to respond to this. Sora gently push him down and press a firm kiss on his lips. Roxas melded to the touch knowing Sora is becoming more emotional and maybe a bit needy, he took it all. Hands glittered on each other, moving across to feel every inch of skin. Roxas glided his appendages over the spine of the brunet, gaining a small gasp from the Keyblade user only as Sora began to litter bruises and hickies on the blonde’s neck.

Gently the brunet took the blonde’s hand and guided them to his breasts. “Touch them.” He breathed erotically to his ear.

With no remorse Roxas grabbed them, gently squeezing the tissue in his palms earning a satisfied groan from the other. His thumbs touched the nipples pressing and rolling them only furthering Sora’s excitement.

Sora bit softly on the pale skin of his former nobody. His hand drifting to dick that laid against Roxas’ crotch and pumped it a couple of times. Also earning a moan from the taller.

They indulged themselves in this moment, touching each other’s bodies, finding a new sense of knowledge of each other. Yet that tease can last for so long, as revealed when Roxas began to get impatient. Sora smiled pressing another kiss to his lips as he turned their positions over. Giving Roxas even more control, despite not having any sex experience, he knew how things went and what went where.

He grabbed his dick already hard from the touches Sora gave him. He positioned it in front of the brunet’s pussy, glistened with natural lubricant from his ready excitement.

Sora inhaled deeply, wincing slightly from the familiar intrusion. Roxas is more awkward than both Riku and Kairi, but once easing inside, Sora had to close his eyes a little firmer. He was shorter than Riku, but held a bit more width than his friend.

Sora exhaled the second Roxas delved until the hilt. Sora reached out placing both hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

“It’s okay.” Sora said bringing him closer. “I’m not made of glass.”

Roxas nodded his face red from a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. But all in all being inside of Sora was a whole new experience, he swore he could feel every patch of muscle inside of the brunet. The way they quivered against him and how hot it felt was too much.

The closest he ever came to this kind of experience was his hand. Oh, but this is so, so much better. He hunched over Sora who spread his hips to give the former nobody space.

Sora placed a gentle kiss on Roxas’ forehead. “It feels nice doesn’t it?” He soothed, despite feeling slight pulses of pain from his abstinence. But they were minor that he's able to focus on the pleasure.

Roxas nodded pressing his face to the crook of the tanned neck. Slowly he pulled out, only to push it back in experimentally. That earned him a throaty moan from the brunet, which urged him on to get more moans from his other. He kept a slow pace, making sure for both to get used to it. Sora brushed his calloused fingers through the blonde locks, breathing heavily once Roxas gotten a better speed.

It wasn’t long before the former nobody started thrust faster, using enough force to make the mattress bounce and have Sora jerk back and forth with each push.

Their kisses were sloppy, wet and sticky, matching red flushes painted their faces. Roxas hunched over placing both of his hands over Sora’s palms; intertwining their fingers with one another. His thrusts going frantically while making Sora’s legs bounce at his hips. Tanned ankles intertwined with each other over Roxas's lower back, simultaneously spreading his legs further to give the blonde the needed access. Sora was in pure bliss, the friction is outstanding with each hit the former nobody did to his insides caused him to cry out in pure pleasure.

Roxas was close to the edge, cursing his lack of experience he was forced to lunge, his rhythm broken becoming desperate lunges to reach that end. Sora breathed, feeling a certain patch inside of him get abused, the way how Roxas angled inside of him hit the roof of his pussy. It was enough to get the brunet reach his climax.

Roxas grunted shutting his eyes when the lightheaded feeling raced from the crown of his head he went to pull out but Sora's intertwined legs locked him in.

“Inside…” Sora managed, Roxas complied, his hands tightening when he suddenly stopped his muscles quivering with electricity when he spilled. His cum emptying inside of the brunet.

They were left boneless, Roxas collapsed falling on top of the other boy. Sora barely had enough strength to push the blonde off of him.

“You're too hot…” He moaned also feeling Roxas slip out of him at the same time.

“I hope you mean looks.” Roxas joked weakly.

“Both.” Sora closed his eyes, long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. Roxas smiled cuddling closer to his former somebody.

“You are beautiful.” He said soothingly, brushing a sweaty bang out of the boy’s face.

“You too…” Sora breathed before letting sleep lull him in. Roxas rested his head on Sora’s shoulder finally allowing sleep to take him too.

He knows Lea is going to be asking him about the hickies later, but he’ll worry about that later.


	17. Ventus X Aqua X Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is something that is to be respected, whether if one fears it, or hates it. Aqua knows this more than anyone that it is alive and has secluded her from any human contact for so long she forgotten how to feel. And she's desperate to get that back, thankfully Terra and Ven will remind her how to feel, that she's back home. Safe from everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Threesome (m/m/f), double vaginal/penetration, comfort sex, reunion, mostly ignores KH3 (can also be taken as post!KH3)

* * *

The eternity finally ended.

Aqua didn’t stop the tears that rolled down her pale cheeks. It has been. Too. Long.

She didn’t want to let them out her sight anytime soon. They lost count how many days it’s been since they were reunited, after Sora brought Ven and save Terra from Xehanort was too much for Aqua to hold her tears.

They were together again. With everything settled the original trio returned to their old home, repairing what was left; it wasn’t easy but eventually it became habitable again. Yet, after everything they preferred to sleep in the same room, this however didn't stop Aqua's nightmares, where she would wake, hyperventilating and break into a cold sweat. Ven and Terra would do everything to sooth her fears, but sometimes it was never enough.

Her time in the darkness has tainted her fears beyond repair. Aqua grown to have a certain respect for the dark, so much so that she's immune to it. She began walking down the halls of the castle in dark. A lingering habit considering how she did nothing else but walk in the realm of darkness.

She stumbled across the room where her former master had trained them. The room was dark but having a sentiment of light that eased her mind. She inched closer to the throne where her master would sit and observe their strength and magic skill. Her mind still sorrowful for her late master… _her father…_

“Aqua?” She spun around, turning to see Terra and Ven.

“Can’t sleep?” Ven asked approaching closer. Aqua looked away. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Terra shook his head following Ven to approach their blue haired friend with a gentle ease. “Are you scared?”

Aqua blinked at her friend’s question. “Scared? Why would I be scared?”

“You feel like we will disappear again.” Ventus came closer, his hand reaching out to grab Aqua’s. “You have nightmares about it don’t you?”

The single girl looked down, tears already glistening in her eyes. “I…”

Terra closed the distance between them. “It’s okay, it’s okay to be scared. I am too.”

His confession surprised the two Keyblade users. “During my time with Xehanort, I would always think of you two, terrified… that you would get hurt.” He placed a hand on Aqua’s face, a faint flush spreading on her cheeks. “And you really did get hurt… both of you.”

“Terra, we already said it wasn’t your fault, it was Xehanort's.” Ven stated facing his older friend.

“It was his fault from the very beginning.” Aqua murmurs. The tears that she held from the beginning couldn’t stop themselves from falling.

The two males gasped out, looking to their friend as she began to break down for the first time. Ven immediately hugged her, Terra enveloped both, holding them together as Aqua released her sorrows.

After a couple of minutes Aqua finally relaxed, tears still falling but finally feeling something get pulled off her chest. She laid her head on Ven’s shoulder.

“I want us to be closer.” She said suddenly making the two males stare at her.

“I want us to be connected, I want to know and feel you both.” She whispered her fingers tightening on Terra’s shirt.

“Aqua… are, are you sure?” A pink tint coloring over Terra’s face.

She began to cry again. “Please… I don’t want to lose you guys again.”

The two males looked at each other, uncertainty splaying their features, before Ventus breathed in. “Aqua… are you absolutely sure?”

Shaking hands wrapped around both. “More than anything.”

...

Time was nothing to them, they lost track of it the second they returned to the room they shared. The large bed spreading more than enough room when they encased around Aqua.

The bluette moaned, feeling her muscles easing when Terra moved behind her. Massaging her shoulders, moving his rough hands all over her slender body.

“Get undressed.” Both men paused. “Both of you.”

It was a little awkward, but they listened, taking off their sleep garments. Ventus was awkwardly holding a blanket to hide himself as Terra seemed neither bothered or ashamed.

Aqua, slipped out of her clothing, only furthering Ventus’ embarrassment.

“You’ve never had sex before, have you Ven?” Terra asked with a smirk.

He swallowed. “No.”

Aqua inched closer, causing the red blush on the youngest face heat fiercely. Gently the bluettte brought the blonde closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. He gasped looking up at the older. “It’s okay.” She said softly placing a kiss on his forehead. Ven nodded dumbly watching his friends work themselves.

Terra went quick to continue to massage the beautiful girl before him. Aqua gasped when she felt Terra’s fingers slowly work her vaginal lips. The first hints of moisture setting in when he began to penetrate her. Feeling the first finger was a bit awkward, thankfully the natural lubricant eased it in. But she was used to Terra’s playful nature so she took it in. She sat up from her knees making sure to spread her legs giving Terra more room to stick in another finger then a third. It’s been too long since she and him did it, so it was a little painful but that didn’t last too long.

Ven who was watching shifted awkwardly, his hands covering his crotch easily indicated he was enjoying the display.

Aqua removed one hand off his shoulder to place it over one hand. “None of us will judge you. You’re still growing.” She smiled that had him sweating, but nodding he pulled the blanket off revealing his still growing size.

She lowered her hand and wrapped around his dick, which made the blonde squeak but didn’t move as she slowly pumped it.

Her experience hasn’t left her as she made precise movements, making sure to keep her eyes on the boy and his reactions. “See, it’s not—” She stopped talking to gasp out when she felt Terra remove his fingers from her vagina and suddenly move them to the backdoor.

“T-Terra!” She yelped, his lubed finger going inside her anus with ease. “You wanted to feel us.” He chuckled. “I’m simply giving Ven some room.”

She stopped entirely when he fingered her deeply at her tighter hole, she jerked when he suddenly added a second, spreading her that stopped her jerking Ven. Only when he added the third did she hunch over.

“Terra…!” Ventus managed to yelp, shocked and worried for his friend’s comfort.

“It’s okay. She’s gotten fucked their before. She’s just—tight.” He struggled his hand a bit, making sure to finger fuck her ass a bit before deeming her ready. Grabbing her shapely hips did he slide his cock on the crack. Aqua moaned softly even wiggling her ass a bit to get him to enter her. Which he did and that caused her to jerk up and cry out.

Ventus who looked ready to protest stopped when Aqua took a hold of his member, giving it a tiny squeeze that had him looking almost scared at the bluette.

She smiled gaining some energy back to bring him closer. Ven relaxed visibly seeing Aqua seemingly enjoying it. Terra had an easy speed, nothing to extraneous or rough, he knew it was a bit more sensitive rather than the pussy, so he was careful. Aqua moaned giving him a sense of satisfaction.

Barely overcoming her sensation let go of Ven’s dick, reaching up to his shoulders to pull him towards her. “You know where it goes?”

He nodded once, “are you sure?”

She placed a small kiss on his lips that sent him to a world of shock. “It’s okay.”

He looked down seeing the girl practically bouncing back at Terra’s humping. It urged him forward, with Aqua’s help who grabbed him again and positioned himself in front of her wet pussy, he pushed in.

Aqua cried out again lifting her head up and resting it on Terra’s strong shoulder.

Ven awkwardly pushed deeper, gasping out when he wet heat sucked him in. He’s never felt anything like it, his mind went crazy like Aqua‘s antics. Yet enjoying them beyond belief. The girl was in pure bliss, her arms wrapping around the two of them as she brought them closer. Closing her arms over their necks to bring both her boys as close as possible.

Terra moved faster now, making sure to dig in deep as Ventus, despite just loosing his virginity a second ago, he was already getting the gist of it. He moved his hips up, his hand grabbing Aqua’s left hip to get a better angle that caused Aqua’s vision to blacken for a split second. Terra pushed in deep, grunting at the muscles. He looked at Ven who was barely hanging on was pushing himself to max. Aqua craned her head to place a firm kiss to Terra, it was askew but their lips met. She pushed his head closer to her neck.

“I want you to fuck me in the front.” His blue eyes widened, pushing himself to a complete stop to stare at his friend in utter shock.

“But, you and Ven—”

With a strength he wasn’t even aware she had, she brought him closer to her body that almost made him fall over. “I want you closer.”

He glanced over to Ven who looked equally as shocked. They looked at each other, but upon seeing the desperate look in the blue haired girl’s eyes they gave in.

Ventus, despite how difficult it was, stopped moving, giving Terra some time to slip out, making Aqua gasp only when she felt him move and reposition her body. She sat on the largest body, Ven remained connected inside of Aqua, which made her weirdly move her legs to spread them wider for what was to come. She closed her eyes when Terra’s much larger dick move towards her already filled opening, she braced herself when he began to push in.

A whole new level of fullness took over that her gasping and reaching out to grip something. There was a slight burning pain that made tears glisten at the corner of her eyelids.

She could feel both males push inside, reaching as deep as they could go in. Once inside they stopped looking at Aqua with concern.

“A-are you okay?” Terra asked trying to keep his voice in tact.

“Y-Yes… just… give me a minute.” She leaned her head forward, marred with sweat as she tried to take in her friends inside of her. It was worst than having both of them in both of her holes. But in one, it was nearly too much.

A small hand touched her face, she opened one eye, it looked like it was glowing under her bright flush to see Ven trying to calm her. Her leaned forward, his cool fingers feeling good against her burning skin. She inhaled sharply, pushing her hips slightly. “Move…”

Both complied slowly pulling out to then push back in. Aqua felt her stomach burning, having two cocks in her was nothing but ecstasy for her. Terra gripped her hips tightly, his fingernails digging deep into her skin as he worked an irregular pace, as Ven lunged in to feel more of that intoxicating pulse inside. They never moved at the same pace, each going at their own accord and pushing in for that final completion.

The high took away their rationality and Aqua just could feel.

She felt everything, the way how their skin felt, how large their cocks filled her, how she could hear their panting and how heated their breaths feel on her. Seeing them wasn’t enough, she needed them. She wanted them. She wanted to feel them again.

Tears fell down her eyes, her emotions overfilling her to the brim as they did to her. Nothing in the thousand words made her want it to stop. However all blissful things always come to an end. Her mind became a haze, when she felt Ventus pull out first, leaving her with an unsatisfied feeling when she heard him groan and spill his seed on her pelvis and lower stomach. He fell onto her as she weakly wrapped her arms around him. Pulling his body up to place a ginger kiss on his head.

Terra on the other hand pounded his strength into her, finally reaching that ultimate high which set off her own orgasm. He abused her g-spot in time making her body quiver from that orgasm that spurted his liquids.

Right when Terra pulled away as well and came on her lower back.

They stood in place too tired to move, well until Terra lifted both of them off his body. Aqua kept a gentle hold on Ven when they were placed on the bed again. He snuggled out of her grip to be by her side.

“You okay?” Both Ven and Terra asked moving besides the girl.

She hummed happily, tired but happy. “Yes.”

“You might feel it tomorrow.” He said approaching her and the young blonde to envelope both of them.  
  
“Mmmm… I don’t care.”

He smirked and brought the two of them together. “I’m just glad we’re together again.”

The two males lifted their hands and sandwiched Aqua in the center as they intertwined their fingers together. Aqua looked at both, her eyes watering seeing hold with her boys again. They are connected… it was nearly too much for her to handle. She wept and hugged Terra as she held Ven back in her arms.

Yes. They were finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, Aqua/Ven is a guilty pleasure ship for me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so thanks for reading and bearing through it
> 
> I guess this counts as Kinktober? Though can't say it's official either.
> 
> And no, sorry. I don't take requests for this story.


End file.
